Ice, Scars, and Blood
by Vesferatu
Summary: At 8 year old, Elsa was the only survivor of the fateful car crash that took her parent's and her sister's lives. Now 21, Elsa has completed her travels around the world, gathering martial wisdom and other skill. Returning back to Arendelle, she has to find out who killed her family, reclaim her family's company, and get to the bottom of this mystery. MODERN DISNEY AU.
1. Chapter 1: THE COLD

**Wow. You actually clicked on the title.**

**That's…um…well, I guess I should start with the story. So…um…here it is:**

CHAPTER 1: THE COLD

* * *

"Flight 13 has now departed Corona and is now en route to Arendelle. We'll be arriving in five hours. Have a nice flight!"

With a roar from its engine, plane 13 quickly took off. It was a normal plane, one you'd usually see departing from Corona; a mid-sized airplane taking flight from a small German city. It was the type of plane you'd usually find yourself in, surrounded with the type of people you'd usually expect: some flocking back home to meet with their spouses, others are taking vacations – one even fleeing their government for tax evasion. One of its passengers, however, was anything but.

This passenger was a thin woman in her prime with an air of sophistication around her. Leaning back in her airplane seat as the plane achieved flight, the 21 year old woman breathed a sigh of exasperation. She wasn't wearing anything fancy: a simple double breasted black trench coat with long sleeves and an epaulet belt, dark blue jeans that hugged her legs, and simple black boots, but it seem to amplify her natural beauty even further. Her hair, a sleek platinum blonde, was tied in an elaborate French bun with bangs sweeping elegantly over her face. Her skin was a breath-taking porcelain color, and her eyes were as blue as the skies her plane was currently soaring through. She was the picture of a Victorian queen.

'Great. 5 hours of sitting and eating peanuts. Story of my life. Hope they have chocolate.' she thought to herself.

Despite her wealthy background, she wasn't a fan of the opulence of high society. Airplane tickets were no exception to this rule, and the thought of flying had never appealed to either. She felt as if she was flying away from the years she'd invested into herself at that place, despite her years of constant traveling.

Taking it upon herself to calm down and relax, she decided to have a look around at her surroundings.

To her right, a young brunette couple was speaking in rapid German. The woman had a pixie cut and seemed to be in her late teen years or her early twenties. The man next to her seemed to be content with just letting his wife jabber away until she passed out. He was stocky and well built, with a small, scruffy beard that complemented his gruff demeanor. This was in stark contrast to his female companion, who bore more of a resemblance to a hyperactive child in the process of the discovering world.

'What an odd couple.' she thought. After staring at them for at least a minute, she turned her head away.

To the left of her, another brunette couple was sitting together. Both were absolutely gorgeous (a good chance that they're probably GQ models) and they were talking to each other in quiet French. The long scar that ran down the side of the young women did not hamper her beauty in anyway.

'This is going to be a long journey.' she though. Perhaps some walking around could loosen her up a bit. Excusing herself from her seat, she strode to the emergency window and looked downwards. The plane was directly above Corona. Looking down, she could see the cottages that dotted the countryside: small, almost tranquil, and dotting the countryside at random intervals, they seemed somewhat at peace; a contrast to the plane's-and her- destination. Looking back up, she caught the reflection of one of the women that she'd noticed earlier…standing up…and pointing at her.

"Oh my gosh! I love your hair! You look gorgeous – almost like a princess from a fairy tale!"

Stunned, the blonde woman turned around and saw the gossiping brunette's gawking face some distance away. Apparently, the brunette was getting a lot of stares and people were looking at her (some were even snickering), evident by the fact that she was standing and pointing her finger at her. Even the French couple was looking at her.

'Princess?' thought the young woman to herself. She turned back to her reflection. She'd never given much thought to her appearance or the clothes she'd worn throughout her adolescence. She was always too preoccupied with her studies. The only time she added a touch of femininity was when she added a dash of mascara or let her hair down, and even then that was a rarity. People always had a tendency to avoid her. Haughty appearance, perhaps? Or an icy demeanor?

"Rapunzel, dear, would you please be so kind as to lower your voice?" whispered the brunette man next to her, clearly embarrassed as he tried to pull his wife down.

"Oh, sorry." replied Rapunzel.

"And it's rude to point." pointed out the man. Rapunzel decided it would be best to sit down.

Curious, the blonde woman walked back to her seat and turned to the (still excitable) girl. Something about the woman named Rapunzel seemed eerily familiar…

"Thanks for the compliment anyways. I'm Elsa, by the way." said Elsa, raising her gloved hand. Rapunzel eagerly shook it with both of hers.

"And I'm Rapunzel. And this over here - " she gestured to the man sitting next to her, " – is my best friend, Eugene –"

" - Flynn Ryder, my dear. You know I don't like disgusting name they bestowed upon me at that institution they call an 'orphanage'." Flynn snapped back while air-quoting.

Rapunzel responded back with a pout, and continued her conversation with Elsa.

"I hear Arendelle is a wonderful city. Very different from Corona. Over there, everything is in motion. The people, the culture, even the skyscrapers, which I hear are ever growing. Not to mention…" said Rapunzel as she swooped down under, wrestled something from her purse, and proudly displayed two tickets with snowflake designs "…that Idina Menzel is preforming live over there."

"And who's the best friend in the whole wide world that gave his wife tickets to see her favorite artist?" interjected Flynn.

"You are, sweetie!" replied Rapunzel as she dove beside him to deliver a quick peck on the cheek.

'So innocent, and a tad naïve. If only she knew the of blood that seeps through each stone of the buildings…'

Rapunzel turned back to Elsa and resumed their conversation, "Over here in Corona, everything is well…just normal. Too stagnant. Too frozen."

"This is coming from the governor's daughter?" muttered Flynn under his breath, though evidently not quietly enough as Rapunzel quickly caught on.

"What I'm trying to say", continued Rapunzel with a huff and gesturing with her arms, sweeping them across the room, "is that I want to explore the world. Learn about different cultures. Discover a part of me."

'I can certainly relate to that part.'

"That's what I hear as well." Elsa replied in a soothing voice that resembled a patient mother listening to her hyperactive kid. "I'm coming back after a long vacation."

Despite Elsa's introverted nature, something struck a chord in her when she talked to Rapunzel. Perhaps it was her bubbly, sunny personality, or how adorably awkward she was, or the way her nose wrinkled when she pouted, but somehow Rapunzel reminded her of her late younger sister, Anna. Elsa wasn't really paying attention to Rapunzel anymore – her voice was becoming distant as Elsa began recalling the past 21 years…

…

Elsa Isen entered the world on a cold Christmas morning at the stroke of midnight. Born to two loving parents, she was groomed to be the next successor of their company, as both were the CEO's of a large corporation that focused on technology for improving everyday life. Whether it was the latest smartphone or the newest model of a pacemaker, the Isen Corporation was a shining beacon for the future. People looked up to Isens, and they looked up their family as well.

Already possessing unusual grace and coordination since the day she was born, Elsa was privately educated by some of the world's best private tutors. It was one of the perks of being born into a wealthy family. The little girl absorbed centuries of studies: economics, mathematics, and (most importantly) business theory. She was going to be the next leader of Isen Corporation; might as well get started early, her parents thought. With each new passing day, her intelligence grew a few steps. Within a couple of weeks, it was taking vast leaps. At two, Elsa learned how to walk all on her own. By the time she was three, she'd taught herself how to read.

Perhaps this was to her disadvantage as well. Elsa was beyond the definition of a normal child to begin with. Her birth had already set this in stone. Rarely did she interact with other kids her age. Not that she was impolite. Quite the contrary, she played the role of the extremely polite and quiet daughter quite well. But when she was alone in her house (which was quite often), her parents often found their daughter held up in their study, reading whatever she could get her tiny little hands on. The rare times she did deprive herself of their study (or ice palace, as her parents often joked to each other), and interacted with other children, Elsa already knew that she leagues ahead. Having a higher cognition meant having to deal with what Elsa described as "baby-talk". Very few children could keep up with her on an intellectual level, let alone talk to her directly without gawking at her.

"You're beautiful." breathed a young boy. Having auburn hair, green eyes, and adorable freckles, he was a perfect catch for any girl, he thought to himself.

"Thanks you." muttered Elsa. 'Boys!' she silently groaned.

It was December, and the Isens were attending a fancy dinner (or as Elsa's mother put it, an eventful social gathering). Lavish plates of extravagant food were placed on top of (Elsa could only imagine) a 20 foot mahogany table. Prestigious families from all over the world were dining here to catch up with each other.

Elsa couldn't give a damn about any of that, because she knew deep down why they were all here.

"Your son; such a handsome little boy, isn't he?" asked the host, a greying woman in her 40s who, despite the accumulating wrinkles (no doubt obtained from smoking) on her face, was holding up pretty well for her age.

"Like father, like son, Lady Tremaine." replied Mr. Westerguard, patting his son on the head.

On the other side of the (20 feet long, to be specific), table the Isens were talking with Mr. Westleton, a weasely little man who was obviously trying to compensate his lack of height with expensive garments.

"So have you guys heard about that awful kidnapping in Corona?" asked Mr. Westleton, subtly trying to adjust his toupee.

"What kidnapping?" asked Mrs. Isen.

"The Governor's daughter has been kidnapped." bluntly replied Mr. Westleton.

The table suddenly got quiet as the conversation steered into a darker topic. Mrs. Isen gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh dear…"

"Nasty event to have occurred over there." spat out Lady Tremaine.

"I sure hope they find her quickly. I wouldn't want to be separated from my beautiful daughter." whispered Mr. Isen as he gently stroked Elsa's back.

"Nor my Hans." joined Mr. Westerguard, who displayed the same amount of affection on his youngest son.

"Of course not. That would be a shame for any parent." consoled Mr. Westleton.

"I hate to dwell on morbid topics such as these, " jumped in Mr. Westerguard. " but how have you to been since that nasty burglary incident at your house?"

"What burglary?" asked Lady Tremaine.

The table got quiet for a second time. However, it was Mr. Isen that broke the silence with a proud smile.

"Truth be told, it was quite shocking." explained Mr. Isen. "It was a Friday afternoon. And Elsa here - " he gestured over to his daughter as she slowly ate her food and looked back with adoring eyes - " – was just finishing up her literature studies with her tutors-"

"Ah! Such a smart young lady already!" crowed Lady Tremaine as she reached for her fourth class of champagne.

"-When all of a sudden, she heard glass being broken." continued Mrs. Isen with a hushed voice, as if trying to build up tension. "Elsa managed to quickly locate the source as she was passing through the hallways. She looked through the keyhole at our study and saw - "

" – a bad guy!" chirped Elsa.

Mr. Isen patted her back. "Yes, dear. She quickly notified us, and we were able barge in and catch him red handed."

"Was anything stolen?" asked a concerned Mr. Westerguard.

"Strangely, nothing at all." said Mrs. Isen. "Although some of our drawers were a bit roughed up, and several books had fallen from their – "

"Dear, what's wrong?" asked Mr. Isen as he extended is hand while her wife gasped while rubbing her somewhat round belly.

Mrs. Isen smiled her delicate smile while she accepted her husband's hand. "I think I just felt the baby."

A loud shriek interrupted from the end of the table. Everyone turned their heads to see Lady Tremaine, who was clearly drunk, shedding tears of ecstasy. "Auh! A second baby? How lovely! Oh, what's its name gonna be? Is it a boy or a girl? Ooh – I bet Elsa's gonna be so thrilled at having a sibling, ain't cha, sweetie?"

'Urgh! These conversations are so boring!' thought Elsa while she politely nodded her head.

"Have you given any thought for what the name would be?" inquired a curious Mr. Weselton.

"Well, we haven't thought of any names yet. Though I'm sure someone can think of something clever." responded Mr. Isen while looking at his only daughter, still holding his wife's hand.

"I see." concluded Mr. Weselton. He then went on to divulged several stories about himself and how he got robbed. Elsa suspected that the only reason why these grand tales ended with him retrieving what he'd lost in a climatic sort of way was that he was either compensating for something, or he was attempting to entertaining (though Elsa though it was the former). Lady Tremaine and the Westerguards soon joined in, sharing their stories as well.

Having already mastered the art of social etiquette, Elsa excused herself from the charity banquet at the Southern Isles Estate that her parents dragged her to every now and then. She knew the drivel that passed between her ears as she dined. She already knew the game that was being played across the table. Family friends and associates – sizing each other up before the main battle took place in the business world. An adult's world.

"Dining with new people." her parents said. "It will be fun." they told her. Elsa knew better.

Leaving the table, she told her parents that she needed to use the bathroom. In reality, what she wanted was to get some fresh air from all the high-society nonsense her parents subjected her to every so often. Opening the front door of the Tremaine estate, she let herself take in the fresh winter air. The cold, having never bothered her, felt strangely liberating. Elsa felt as if she could see all the individual snowflakes that peppered her face, and feel all the complex crystals that composed each and every one of them. She felt now, at the dead of night, that the sky was awake.

And so was she.

…

Anna entered the world, appropriately enough, at the very apex of summer. Hot winds and a glaring sunset all streamed through her window and hit her on her hospital crib, lighting her up as if she was an angel that had descended from heaven.

"Mother, Father, she's beautiful. Almost like an angel from Norse mythology." whispered Elsa, who was beside her parents as they both gazed down lovingly at their youngest daughter. Her chubby arms were outstretched, trying to reach her elder sibling from her crib.

"Yes she is, my dear." replied Mr. Isen. Wrapping her arm around his wife, he asked her "What do you think her name should be, dear?"

"How about Anna? I've always loved that name!" chirped three year old Elsa.

And from that moment on, the youngest daughter was called Anna. Much to her surprise and delight, Elsa herself had received a roommate and new best friend. The two were often spotted playing together in their home. Anna herself was energetic and easily excitable, befitting her status as the younger sibling, but this didn't bother Elsa much. Her parents were very pleased with their older daughter's sudden willingness to interact with children her age, even if it was her younger sister.

As her opposite, Elsa felt complete with her sister's warm, sunny personality. She felt that Anna could bring her out of her winter cave of studying and cram sessions, and into the summer of childhood, youth, and innocence. Granted, she never got tired of her studies, but it was nice to take a break every now and then from the latest theory of economics. Elsa loved exploring and learning about this world, and the wonderful mechanics and laws under which it operates. But from time to time, she did find them a tab bit redundant and easy. By the age of five, Elsa was learning geometry, her favorite subject. By seven, she had mastered it. Her brain could keep up with her textbooks. Only Anna could keep her childhood from falling apart altogether. Only she could filter out the outside world; a world dominated with corporate strife and underhand espionage.

An adult world.

Being the more introverted sibling, Elsa sought refuge in books. She preferred to stay indoors, under the security of a stable rooftop while reading her collection of classical literature. Not to mention that she was somewhat of a neat freak – something even her parents caught on to. She was always tidying up a certain spot of her room, regardless of what the previous position of the piece of furniture had been. She was never one to let the servants clean her room. Invasion of privacy, or merely a youthful expression of being territorial? Not even her parents knew. The only one who did was the youngest resident of the Isen manor: Anna.

Being the more extroverted sibling, Anna always appreciated it when her sister read out loud stories like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. Anna was always the energetic explorer. To her parents' chagrin, this usually resulted in their youngest daughter receiving numerous concussions and sprained ankles as the result of bouncing and leaping off of furniture. Elsa was the only one to convince her otherwise to stop and come make a snowman. Anna's room was nothing if not a reflection of her table manners: sloppy. Clothes were haphazardly discarded everywhere and anywhere, and the bed wasn't made. It was every parent's worst nightmare, every maid's job, and every sibling's imagination land.

The two sisters were the sun and moon.

They were yin and yang.

They were fire and ice.

…

It's 8:00 p.m. Elsa is eight, and Anna is five. The latter is approaching the former's door.

"Hey, Elsa! Do you wanna build a snowman with me again?" Anna squeaked through a keyhole. During studies, Elsa usually barricaded herself in her room. The only sound that came from her room was graphite on paper, stationary on mahogany, or the soft thud from textbooks on the desktops. Upon hearing her younger sister's voice, Elsa turned her head.

"Sure, Anna!" replied Elsa. Dropping her pen and stuffing her algebra book in her backpack (did I forget to mention that she's eight), she got up and opened the door. Anna's beaming face came up.

Hands intertwined in innocence, the girls skipped their way to the courtyard. Drawn to the sounds of shoes clicking on the hard wooden floor of the Isen Manor, their mother approached them with two winter jackets.

"You girls need to be back before 6:00. We're going to visit pay a visit to the Westerguards." said Mrs. Isen.

"O.K." cooed the girls in unison.

Opening the door to the courtyard, a cool gust of icy wind greeted the two sisters, almost as if inviting them to frolic in the snow. Giggling, Anna quickly took the initiative as she started rolling a snowball. Elsa joined in as well and within several minutes, they had built their snowman, complete with a carrot nose, pebble eyes, and twig arms.

"I love you, Anna." Elsa said as she leaned in to hug her sister, breathing in both the misty air and her younger sister's scent.

Anna returned the hug. "I love you too."

They took turns sliding across the snow mounds and landing on softer cushions of snow and leaves. Anna giggled as she waved her arms, spraying snow and ice across the atmosphere. Her teal eyes caught the reflection of each water droplet that glistened in the air.

Things got even more fun a few minutes later. Slipping across the frozen pond, the two girls played "make-believe" as Anna danced and slide with the snowman as her dance partner while Elsa pushed him back and controlled his twig.

"Wheeah!" yelled Anna at the top of her lungs. "This is almost like magic!"

THUNG. THUNG. THUNG. THUNG. THUNG. THUNG.

The grandfather clocks that hung within every inch of Isen Manor rang its hour time. Time was a very stressed element for this family. Business CEO's. Figures, right?

After ten minutes (and a small pep talk between mother and a certain daughter not wanting to be stuffed in a blue coat again), the Isens were on their way towards the Westerguard estate. Elsa and Anna looked outside. It was snowing outside. Sleets of white splashed across their window as they hit a speed bump.

"You know, they say that no two snowflakes look alike." said the father in the front, as he speed his way through a speed bump, which earned a prominent squeal of delight from Anna.

"That's impossible. They all look alike." giggled back Anna as she stretched out her hand in an attempt to catch one.

"It's true, sis. I've read about it." informed Elsa as she reread Cinderella for the bazillion time.

"Wow…" cooed the younger sister.

The car drive to the Westerguard's took somewhat longer than expected. Twice they actually took the wrong turn and had to go around the block, blowing another 15 minutes. Not to mention that the snow fall was increasing rather quickly.

"Sweetie, are you sure that you can navigate through this snowstorm? There's barely any visibility." said a concerned Mrs. Isen to her husband, who obviously was struggling with the steering wheel.

"Oh, dear. I can find my way perfectly fi – "

SSCREEAACCHH!

…

Elsa didn't want to wake up at first. She could see the ceiling light through her closed eyelids, but she left her eyes closed. What was the point of waking up when she felt this good? She felt warm and comforted underneath her blanket. The hospital mattress only helped soften the soft pain that was under her back.

'Wait a minute. Hospital mattress?!'

Elsa bolted up, cerulean eyes wide opening up to the blinding light of hospital light bulbs.

Adjusting her eyes for the first time, she gazed at her surroundings. She was in a hospital room. Expensive looking foreign equipment ran across the side of the room and draped over her bed, giving her the appearance that she just been experimented on. It didn't help that her left arm was in a cast. The pain that was in her back was now active: pain lanced at her side as Elsa gripped the rail.

"Ouch" hissed Elsa, feeling the bolt of pain that she was now fully awake for receiving and struggling not to let her tears that were quickly welling up in her eyes splash down on her hospital mattress.

"She's lucky, that one is. A medical anomaly as well."

Overhearing a conversation behind her door, she sat fully upright – her ear's now fully tuned to the conversation. The pain in her back disappeared. Years of perfect posture have their hidden benefits.

"Who?"

"Elsa Isen. It's a shame that her parents are…you know…"

'My parents? Oh no…are they…'

"Dead? It's a shame that her entire family died during that car crash. But what's this gotta do with that medical anomaly you brought up?"

"When they bought her through the van and into the emergency room, her thermal signature dropped down dangerously low. The average human has a temperature of 98.6 Fahrenheit. But her temperature is 74.3 – average room temperature. All of her vitals are stable and her organs are functioning. But when we ran her through the scanner, her skin practically read a…."

The doctor's last few words didn't completely register with Elsa. She herself didn't even notice the questions that they were pelting her with about her condition. The whole weight of her family's death finally came crashing down upon her – an avalanche of unrelenting white misery and sadness came crashing down on her tiny shoulders. Warm, comforting words from a strange doctor did nothing to stop her from crying, sobbing hysterically and wailing for her father or mother or younger sister. The thin blanket did little to lessen the cold that she felt around her body. The cold pervaded her skin, knowing full well that she would never feel the warm embrace of her parents or the hot breath of Anna as she whispered a secret in her ear.

The cold, for the first time, had bothered her.

* * *

**Wow…you actually read the entire 1st chapter. Please forgive any grammar mistakes and my poor writing. Your tolerance and patients regarding my grammatical mistakes and my poor writing have been noted. If you wish to discuss how I should improve, feel free to write a review or shoot me a PM.**

**And yes – I did kill Anna at the beginning. And no, I don't plan on bringing her back in future chapters. She's dead.**

**Why? Because I want to focus on Elsa as a character. What do you do when you rip an 8 year old from her childhood and deprive her most basest of normal lives? What makes a girl grow into a woman within 13 years? How would she interact with other Disney characters in that universe, and what will she do with her life?**

**Keep reading to find the answers to those questions…**

**-V**


	2. Chapter 2: FLIGHT OF ICE

**Thank you to all those who have taken the time out of their lives to read my miserable attempt of a story and offer their reviews and criticism. It really means a lot to me.**

**I now present:**

CHAPTER 2: FLIGHT OF ICE

* * *

_The doctor's last few words didn't completely register with Elsa. She herself didn't even notice the questions that they were pelting her with about her condition. The whole weight of her family's death finally came upon her – an avalanche of unrelenting white misery and sadness came crashing down on her tiny shoulders. Warm, comforting words from a strange doctor did nothing to stop her from crying. Sobbing hysterically and wailing for her father or mother or younger sister, the thin mattress blanket did little to cover the cold that she felt around her body. The cold that pervaded her every skin, knowing full well that she would never feel the warm embrace of her parents or the hot breath of Anna as she whispered a secret to her ear. _

_The cold, for the first time, had bothered her. _

…

The press was merciless. They didn't hesitate to tear her with questions. Standing outside the hospital, they came equipped with microphones, cameras, lights, and umbrellas. It was a snowy day.

"What will you do now?"

"How do you feel your parents?"

"What will you do with their company, Elsa?"

"Where will you be going? What are you going to do with your life now?"

The presence of their family and business friends, Kai and Gerda, offered some form of protection as escorted her from the hospital and shielded her from the cameras. Driving away from the hospital, Elsa was eternally grateful for their presence. Small beads of hail were hitting the windows hard and Elsa could have heard the yelps as it must have struck some of the reporters. Not that she didn't care. Nothing mattered to her anymore. What was the point of going on when she was the only that could go one?

Elsa could have sworn a question about food being asked from the front seat, but Elsa wasn't paying attention. The concept of digesting doesn't really go down to people who just dead members of their family.

Especially if their only eight years old.

…

_Elsa was standing before her parent's bodies in a morgue in the basement section of the hospital. The temperature is freezing, but at this point Elsa couldn't care any less. All she could do was just stare. And stare she did._

_Bloodied and bruised would be calling it an understatement. _

_The deceased couple suffered every conceivable injury from a fatal car crash. Gashes ran through their bodies. Presuming their head snapped from the recoil because their heads were lying on the mattress in an odd way. Their clothes, once in pristine condition from being repeated press and ironed out by the servants, are now in a state of ruin. Rip and shredded and singed at numerous places to many to count, calling them tattered rags would be more fitting. Purple bruises jotted across their forearms, legs, and necks._

_Over beside them was Anna's frozen, dead body. Cold was Elsa's skin was, it paled in comparison to her younger sister's. Very few bruises. Minimal scratches. No blemishes._

_The one new addition that caught Elsa's attention was a streak of blonde hair that jutted across a wave of strawberry blonde. She hadn't remember Anna dying her hair this morning. She would've told her. There's nothing between them. No secrets._

_"What happened here?" asked a quiet Elsa, gesturing towards Anna hair._

_"We…don't know how she received that. All we know is that she got it after the car crash." answered a quitter doctor._

_But other than that, the undeniable fact was staring at Elsa: her Anna is dead. Descended from heaven to be her crime-in-partner from the rest of her life, she left as quickly as she entered this world, Elsa thought to herself. _

_Her sunshine. _

_Her yin. _

_Seems God has a funny way of taking back the things he created._

_"The little one didn't suffer. I can tell you that." whispered the doctor is his naïve attempt to sooth the little girl._

_Elsa didn't reply. She remained as stoic as frozen statue, frozen in time. _

_Rather befitting given the current situation. Seems God has a twisted sense of humor as well._

_"I'll give you the moment. Call me if you need anything." said the doctor as he left the hospital room, but not before muttering to himself how cold the room suddenly gotten._

_Once the door was shut, the eight year old girl in a morgue began to cry. Hot tears splashed on the cold, hard marble floor. She cried for all the times she disobeyed her mother. She cried for the time where she accidently spilled hot chocolate all over her father's study, causing him to give a stern lecture to his eldest daughter. She cried for the time when Anna got in fight over who would have the bunk on top, causing their parents to intervene by buying 2 separate beds for the both of them. _

_She cried for the fact that they were dead, and that she was never going to speak to them. She was never going to hear them speak, or receive their hugs, or feel their love ever again. _

_She was never going to feel a father's comforting hug, or a mother's warm good night kiss._

_She was never going to feel Anna again._

_She...was never going to hear her laugh again._

_After crying for her deceased kin for over half an hour, she left the room wiping her face from the sleeve of her navy blue trench coat. The light that permeated from the window seemed to guide her way up through the staircase. As she left the morgue, Elsa could still hear voices of her deceased family with every step she took:_

_"Elsa, dear, how many times do I have to tell you? Please put on the winter coat for you."_

_"Have you given any thought of what her younger sister's name would me?"_

_"I love you, big sister."_

_ "Chicken noodle."_

_"What?" mumbled Elsa, snapping back to reality._

_"For what you'll be eating for tonight. Chicken noodle – that's your favorite, isn't it?"_

_"How did you know that?" said a surprised Elsa. She rarely disclosed any information about her outside her family. Even her tutors got any information out of her. Maintaining personal boundaries and professional ethics was something that was (excellently) drilled into her head._

_"Your…father told me." replied back a hesitant Kai, still obviously trying to focus on navigating through the rain soaked road._

_Told. Past tense, Elsa thought to herself. As in existing in the past. Her father was no more, and even her closest business friends and partners reminded her of that. __Gerda, being the more tuned one, turned behind her seat to face the sobbing young girl with the most heartwarming smile she could muster._

_"If you need anything from us, just let us know. Alright, Elsa?" she said with kind face._

_"Yeah. I will. Kai and Gerda…" Elsa muttered after several minutes of hesitation._

_"Yes?" responded the two._

_"Thank you."_

…

It was a rainy day during the funeral.

Elsa was wearing her signature coat, a long black skirt, and a black hair braid. She was sitting on the front row. Kai and Gerda accompanied her as well in black dresses, as well as Isen's vast extraordinary assortment of associates: friends, colleagues, and business partners in equal somber attire. Some she recognized of immediately. There was the Westerguards and his enormous family, who took up nearly a quarter of the seats that were available; Mr. Weselton, forever prominent with that enormous moustache and a slipping toupee; Lady Tremaine in her two daughters, and some people Elsa knew only by sight. Elsa knew that there choice of clothing didn't match some of their moods.

A man with a prominent nose and angular facial features with black robes got up to his feet and stood in front of the three caskets of the Isens.

"Dear friends and family members. On this day, we are gathered on this rainy day to celebrate the lives of 3 of our fellow brothers and sisters who were so tragically taken away from us at a moment's notice." he delivered in a monotone voice with a hint of a French accent.

The rain fell hard, mercilessly assaulting the ground with its downpour. A crying Gerda offered an umbrella towards Elsa, which she silently accepted. A flash of lighting illuminated the scene, but did not deter the priest from finishing his speech. Turning around, she saw the face of Mr. Weselton – an unconvincing look of sadness was upon his face. Lady Tremaine was sitting next to him, holding his hand as she wept uncontrollably. Her daughters were on their phones.

Another crack of lighting stabbed through the sky, illuminating the entire procession. The wind began to howl. The priest continued onward. After staring around aimlessly, Elsa turned back and paid attention to the speech.

"Adgar Isen was a kind father, a loving husband and a gentle friend to all of us. We can learn from his existence and do what we learned from him: shining a ray of kindness of those who needed the most, regardless of their position and stature in life."

Elsa could only watch their as her families caskets lowered to the ground. Behind her, she could have sworn that she heard a snort of sarcasm. Glancing to the left, she saw the Westerguards. Their towering father above them only sat stood there as rain soaked through his suit. He, too, was holding his sobbing wife. Before him were his 13 sons, possessing various degrees of attention span for this funeral their father clearly forced them to. Only the youngest seemed to show any modicum of respect. What was his name? Hans? She would have to remember that name from now on. The rest were either texting or (poorly) attempting to sleep with their eyes open.

"Idun Isen was a wonderful woman. Kind, gentle, and filled with an exuberant amount of life and passion, she always saw the best in us, and kept away the worst of what we were capable of."

Oddly, none of these worlds seem to register – _why should they_, though Elsa? They all seem foreign to her. After all, none of them were there during that morgue. None of them say the bit of bone that was sticking out of her mother's neck. Were they all there when they she taught her lifelong lessons that she would need in the near future? _No_, grumbled Elsa. _They weren't there. This speech is just a sermon – a way of bragging to the dead._

Taking a long pause, the priest looked around. Either he's really bored right now, or he's just making this up on the fly and is taking his sweet ass time to think new ways of how to describe the lives of people he just met. Probably the latter, thought Elsa.

"Anna was the ray of sunshine. Her light, her soul, her fire will shine even in the darkest of nights, forever illuminating the love that we all so desperately crave for in our time of need."

And then, without warning, it swept over her: the cold dead truth, amplified more so by the thundering rain clouds and the howling wind. Her mother, father, and sister were all gone. Elsa was clenching her gloves so hard that she thought they might rip from the sheer tension she was placing them under. She remained still, however. Rigid, intact, and frozen in place – she never moved from her seat the entire time. Whether these words are made up on the spot or not, they still had a profound effect on Elsa.

And deep down, in her heart of hearts, she was grateful for them. They were a kind, loving family. The best a kid can ask for is that? Because that's what matters in the end, right? Family? Flesh and blood conquers all, right?

The press was right about many things: she didn't know where she was going to go, or what she was going to do. But she was certain about one thing in her mind, sharp and unrelenting in its clarity: she needed to get out of here. The blood that ran deep within each and every stone that make up each and every gleaming skyscraper and building has finally been spilled over.

Only this time, it splashed on to her family.

Elsa casted her eyes around her.

_These people... I need to get away from them. I am tired. I am tired of all of this. I am tired of being in the caught in the tangle of this life._

And with that, the final crack of lightning flashed through the sky, as if God was putting the exclamation mark on the priest's final remarks on life and love. Gently closing the book with his weathered hands, he ordered his fellow associates to begin the burying process – shoveling spades of dirt onto the coffins – forever obscuring them from Elsa's sight ever again.

The rain stopped pouring. A streak of light shot through the air, landing on Elsa. Looking up at the grey sky, Elsa whispered her last, and final parting.

_Goodbye, Dad. Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye, Anna. _

No tears were shed from her.

…

"Elsa, can you come down here, please?" called Kai. Elsa looked up from her guest room and yelled back that she'll be there in a few minutes. It's been three days after her parent's funeral. After leaving the hospital and coming to her home, she couldn't bear going back home. Every inch of her Manor screamed the existence of her former life. Elsa couldn't take that ear-splitting silence. Every time she was around the corner, she could hear the exited giggles of Anna. She could hear soft thuds that came from her father footsteps. She could hear her mother scolding her for not wearing the coat that she bought her. So when Elsa asked that she stayed in Kai and Gerda's home, they were in complete sympathy towards her request.

It was a small one story home, complete with a guest room for Elsa to stay in. Despite being grateful for Kai and Gerda's generosity, she couldn't stand being in her room. The bright red and orange striped-walls of the room only served as a painful reminder of Anna.

The press has only gotten more aggressive with their harassment. Seems like people want to see eight year old girl break down and cry out in the open – to publicly grief in public. Say that's to be expected from them. Elsa was far from that.

_Never did like giving people the satisfaction they have._

News about the deceased Isens and the politics revolving around company takeover spread like wild fire. Information around here spreads unusually fast compared to other cities, as it was being constantly blared from every form of media. Radio, television, satellite; ect. Elsa had to practically isolate herself from all electronic equipment.

The only exception to this rule was her iPhone. Encased with a snowflake design, it was a present from her family last Christmas, and the only reminder of her entire family that she can carry inside her pocket.

Descending down the stair, she saw Kai and Gerda in hush, deep conversations. Looking around the kitchen, she noticed several things: a passport, credit cards, stacks of cash, important looking papers, and a hot bowl of chicken noodle before her.

"Thanks for the soup," Elsa said as she dove right in to the warm, hearty broth. "What is it that you need me?"

Kai looked at Gerda, and then said "Did you see the newspaper yet?"

"Not yet." politely replied back Elsa. Gerda passed her newspaper across the table counter. Across the front-page in bold black letters it read:

SNOW QUEEN BORN FROM FIERY CRASH. SHEDS NO TEARS DURING HER PARENT'S FUNERAL.

_There must have been disguised paparazzi attending my parent's funeral. Disgusting._

Kai and Gerda must have obviously thought the same thing, because they quickly withdrew the newspaper from Elsa's hand. Her calm demeanor towards the whole experience has been somewhat of a relief for the two – after all, nobody would want to deal with a constantly wailing kid. But also it's been a bit unsettling as well. It's not uncommon for children Elsa's age to compartmentalize emotions, but for one to master their emotions as well as maintain composure in the public eye? Now that was a rare site. Like two identical snowflakes.

"Elsa, we've been thinking about you. About your future and your company."

_Oh, hear we go. _

Elsa immediately stopped eating soup and looked up.

"What do you have in mind?"

Kai and Gerda looked at each other, hesitating for what they were about to say.

"Well, we were thinking about you…and if you would like to get away from all of this mess...if you would like leave…then we'd completely understand your…position that you're currently in…at the moment."

Elsa looked up, cerulean eyes wide open. _Wow…that was quick._

"What makes you say that?" slowly asked Elsa.

"The press hounding you at a daily basis. I'm sure even you've sensed their determination to see you crack. This place isn't the type for a young girl for you to grow up-" said Kai.

"-not to mention that I'm sure you would like to complete your education somewhere else in a more private a discrete manner. All the commotion - " continued Gerda.

" – the politics, and the - " interjected Kai

" – violence that permeates within this city." completed Gerda.

_That was really quick…_

"But…" questioned Elsa "…what about my parents company? What about Isen?"

"We will take care of it. Your parents trusted us to deal with it should anything happen to them. They helped us back then when we were trying to start our own business…only to have it blow it up in our faces. Your parents saved practically bailed us out. In return, we repaid them by working for them – aiding them with the financing and managing of Isen Co. We will continue to do so even if they are no longer with us."

And with that, Elsa knew. She knew that she wouldn't have to worry anymore. She can be herself. Alone. Isolated, but finally…being able to release her true to her nature. Not surrounded by any business politics or some corporate scandal, but free to be a child.

It'll almost like having Anna around.

But most importantly, she knew that there was – _finally, someone I can trust in the near future._

"Kai. Gerda," said Elsa with a straight back "Thanks for everything you've done. You've taken me home, sheltered me from the press - " she indicated the newspaper "and now you're looking out more my future and wellbeing."

Setting the spoon on her chicken noodle soup, Elsa let out a sigh. Walking around the kitchen, she couldn't believe the choice that she was given. She could turn back on this life that was constructed for her. She could start again – begin with a new clean slate; one that isn't spilled by family blood, but one where she can carve her own future.

_I can let go…_

Turning to the two, she gave her final answer:

"I'm leaving this city. I'm leaving this country. I'll go somewhere safer – quieter."

"We understand completely." said Kai and Gerda in unison.

The setting sun cast a shade of bright orange, illuminating the kitchen in a fiery orange. It was no longer raining or snowing. The pleasant weather seemed to mock Elsa, but also at the same time, beckoned her to a brighter future. Elsa knew that this was the way to go. This was her time.

Two weeks later, Elsa is now currently sporting reflective shades, a black pea coat, and a long black skirt. In her duffle bag is what essentially her next 10 years is: credit cards, bank account information, wads of $100 dollar bills, a map of Europe, and list of the world's most renowned famous tutors that are available in each and every country and city out there.

_Wonder where I should go to_, thought Elsa. Corona, Agrabah, Maldonia? Somewhere sunny, perhaps. But Corona was currently in a grieving state. She wouldn't want to go somewhere where people are continually mourning the disappearance of a little girl. Agrabah, she heard, was going through some political turmoil. And Maldonia? Well, let's just say that her Italian isn't up to par yet.

Kai and Gerda have already said their goodbyes, and have said that they'll tend to the Isen Company. Sort out management issues. Reorganize corporate structure and deal with stock dips.

_Her parents would have wanted this_, she thought to herself, turning to face her terminal.

_But I will be back. One of these days, I will be back. _

Making the resounding choice of her life, she turned from her past and boarded her next chapter of life.

A flight to leave away frozen memories. A flight to put the past in the past.

A flight to move on.

…

"Flight 13 has now landed Arendelle. Please remain seated until the airplane has come to a complete stop. Do not unbuckle your seatbelts unless prompted to. Thank you for flying with Corona Airways – the fastest way to get around the word, powered by Isen technology."

Elsa's head quickly snapped up – obviously must have dosed of while Rapunzel was talking about plans for her anniversary.

_Must be the talkative type_, Elsa thought as she leaned on her seat and stretched like a cat.

"Oh. The flight's over?" said Rapunzel, looking up.

"Guess so..." said Eugene, unbuckling our seat belts. Evidently, people thought the same thing as well, as they quickly got up from their seats and started unpacking their luggage from the compartments above. The French couple to her right were still in their seats, jabbering away in French.

Following the crowd, the trio entered in the airport building. Several soft aahs and oohs came from the crowd and Rapunzel herself. Elsa even heard a soft wow from the French couple. She couldn't blame them.

At first, they seem to be standing under a clear blue, sky, but looking closely at it, Elsa could see the small crevices that formed each tiny display that formed the giant monitor that was looking down upon them. Sweeping, elegant archways formed the basis of glossy pillar which in turned, displayed various amounts of information such as flight information and the latest show times to go see Idina Menzel. One could mistake this airport for a church if it weren't for the massive monitors and pillars that dotted every surface.

After what seemed like ages of going through security check-ups, clearances, picking up additional luggage from conveyor belts, the three are standing below an archway situated near the airport exit. Light was streaming from the stained glass that used to decorate through the windows, bathing the moving crowd around them in a fiery, golden glow.

"Well, I guess this is where part. It's been nice talking with you two. Hopefully we get to cross paths in Arendelle someday." said Elsa to Eugene and Rapunzel, who hands were interlocked.

"Same here. Good luck to your journey." And with that, they departed and merged with the crowd around them.

_Oh, believe me…I'm gonna need it._

Turning around with a spin of the heel, Elsa departed from the airport. Signaling a taxi cab to come and pick her up, she drew up her snow-designed iPhone and started dialing someone. After waiting for what seem like a full minute, a man with a thick Norwegian accent picked up at the other end.

" 'ello? Who is this?"

"Oaken, it's Elsa."

"Which Elsa?" asked the man in a mocking tone.

Elsa sighed. He was going to play these games, now was he? "How many Elsa's do you know?" she snapped back as she ran pinched the bridge of her nose. After another uncomfortable silence, Elsa asked "Oaken?"

"Yes?"

"It's time."

* * *

**I plan to write a prequel before the event of this – a sort of narrative driven story detailing Elsa's transition from girl to womanhood as she deals with the consequences of her actions and how she will obtain her…let's just say, education and abilities.**

**Oh, and did you catch that Watchmen reference? No? Well, that's not my problem *laughs maniacally in front of his computer*.**

**Oh, and I don't own Frozen. Disney owns them…for now.**

**-V**


	3. Chapter 3: SNOW BLITZ

**Thank you to all those who've taken the time from their lives to read my story and post comments. It means a lot.**

**To those of you who were wondering, NO, I am not going to write fluff or smut...for this story, and NO, Elsa is not going to end up with another guy. That doesn't seem to be her character in my story. I want to write something unique - partly inspired by Blade Runner, Batman, Deus Ex: Human Revolution; ect. Corporate espionage, stealing, breaking & entering...stuff like that.**

**Don't like it? Well ,there's plenty of stories like that to satisfy that throbbing...you know what, I'm not even going to finish that sentence.**

**I present:**

CHAPTER 3: SNOW BLITZ

* * *

_Turning around with a spin of the heel, Elsa departed from the airport. Signaling a taxi cab to come and pick her up, she drew up her snow-designed iPhone and started dialing someone. After waiting for what seem like a full minute, a man with a thick Norwegian accent picked up at the other end._

_" 'ello? Who is this?"_

_"Oaken, it's Elsa."_

_"Which Elsa?" asked the man in a mocking tone._

_Elsa sighed. He was going to play these games, now was he? "How many Elsa's do you know?" she snapped back as she ran pinched the bridge of her nose. After another uncomfortable silence, Elsa asked "Oaken?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"When will it be ready?" asked Elsa with a slightly impatient tone as she pinched the bridge of her nose._

_"Tomorrow evening."_

_"Good, and make sure it's exactly to my specification. That includes the wardrobe as well. I don't want any screw-ups."_

…

"You sure this is your stop, Miss?"

"Yes, thank you for your efforts," curtly replied back Elsa as she handed him money. "And keep the change."

Elsa looked at her watch. 6:00PM.

_Yeah, I got enough time…_

Departing from the taxi (and making sure to tip generously for the taxi man's efforts as well), she found herself standing near Arendelle Central Park. Or, what use to be of it.

13 years ago, it had trees were sporting leaves of a fiery golden red. The landscape was covered with various shades of green. 8 lakes were built specifically for children to frolic about as they chase foolish ducks away for thinking they could play with them. A wide assortment of flowers and bushes permeated the surface, complimenting the scenery. A dirt road was laid across the park, giving the impression of a warm and cozy place to be. And now? Well…

…_ A lot can change in 13 years…_

The trees were no longer covered with a fiery shade of golden red that reminded Elsa of Anna, but completely bare. Naked. Without any covering, the branches twisted and swerved the air around them, as if they were mocking Elsa. The only thing that complimented them were the lights that were on the wires that draped each tree till they finally joined towards the middle of the park, forming what Elsa can only describe as a glass-like chandelier. The dirt road was no more; the adorable pebbles that dotted each road was replaced with hard, dark, glossy (Graphite or marble, Elsa suspected) square shaped blocks that was plastered side by side. Bushes and roses were strangely encased in rectangular glass domes, preserving them from the outside world. How the plants manage to obtain heir nutrients is anybody's guess, for they seem to be healthy and green.

Taking a stroll around the park, she noticed how tall the buildings are around her. Elsa could remember them as if they once were – small beams of steel and concrete over a stable foundation with workers scurrying around like ants trying to complete their project. Now, they were gleaming structures of progress, math, and a lot of hard work. Piercing through the skies, they evoked a foreign feeling towards Elsa.

_Kind of funny how distance can make something's so small…and so big._

A flyer quickly flew to her face. Snatching it up quickly, she saw a picture of a smiling woman in her the prime of her life: mid 30s, dark hair, light skin, and a breathtaking smile.

_Oh, and she's in Broadway? This girl's got everything…_

The title of the poster read: IDINA MENZEL PREFORMS LIVE IN THE ARENDELLE GRAND THEATRE. BRAND NEW SONGS FOR HER UPCOMING SOPHMORE ALBUM "FROZEN FRACTURAL". Underneath the title is a list of upcoming performance dates.

_Seems the earliest is...on Christmas. That's 8 days from now on._

Making a note to tell this to Rapunzel should she ever her again, Elsa folded the flyer in her duffle bag, she continued her stroll. The sun is at its setting point, painting the once pale blue sky with warm streaks of red, orange, and yellow. As if on cue, the lights from the street lamps begin to glow. A gust of light wind enveloped around Elsa, showering her with dead leaves. Taking this as a signal, she tightened her trench coat and increased her pace.

As she continued her stroll through the city, she began looking around. She started noticing the subtle movements of Arendellians. How they all flocked from destination to another with a smile on their face. This must be the time where everybody got off from their jobs or classes. They were going to go home with their families, or spend time with their loved ones, or go out on a night on the town. The 8 year old Elsa would have been a part of that seamless group of people: Interlocked hands, skipping together, frolicking in the evening wind.

The 21 year old Elsa parted through that like a frozen icicle. And most importantly, how they all ignored her. Almost everyone had forgotten the 8 year old little girl that lost her parents in a fiery car crash. Not that she didn't mind. In fact, she was rather enjoying her incognito status. And the longer she thought about, the more she realized: she always the lone wolf throughout her entire adolescent life.

Elsa spent next couple of minutes wandering around, losing herself to the new Arendelle. She didn't care if she got lost in this city, she could always call Olaf to pick her up if she did. She had a lot of years of catching up to do.

Looking up at the sky, she could see the countless twinkling stars that were slowly dotting the dark sky. As night made its final encroachment, the city finally bloomed with its impressive lighting. Elsa could count the number of windows that were now being illuminated from the inside of their office. A smile slowly crept up to her face. They reminded her of the fireflies in her Manor. She always enjoyed catching them with Anna, as she always had a penchant for shiny, glowing-thing-in-the-dark objects.

There was one place that Elsa chose not to revisit: Isen manor. It was a deliberate decision that Elsa made 13 years ago. She was not only leaving Arendelle, but a part of her childhood behind. It was to be concealed, buried, chained, or whatever clever metaphor Elsa could come up with that'd described her life transition. The past, she always chanted to herself, is in the past. She would not set one foot in that place until she had find peace with herself.

And by finding peace, she means finding out more about that fateful night.

Turning around the corner, she comes face to face with another change, if only a small minor one. A sweets shop use to stand before her. It was one of Elsa's favorite places to go to. It was a very small shop. A quant place for children to indulge in their vices: ingenious sweets and treats were compressed in various colorful wrappers, which were then organized and stacked into amusing states and figures .Calling the inside of the store a child's dream would be an understatement. She would often drag her family towards this place and pester her parents about how delicious their chocolate parfaits are. Elsa prided herself on giving her younger sister her sweet tooth.

And now?

It's a French café. A rather moderately sized one. This peaked Elsa's interest – French was always her favorite food. Parisian architecture lined the outside of the exterior. Adorable, spindly chairs and tables dotted the patio outside. Everything was set in perfect ratio. Each decorative motif played each other in tangent, giving of that perfect romantic atmosphere. Tiana's, it was called. A nice simple name. Elsa liked that. Clean, cut, and elegant. Only problem is that the sign is now at a state of decay, with chunks of debris now caught at its letter.

_Huh?_

Tiana's was being robbed.

3 police cars were lined outside of the café with lights blaring. Several cops, all armed, were pointing their guns at the windows with a grimed determination. From a distance, Elsa could 6 robbers inside the building. All of them are masked, armed and possessing hostages. She could make out a few of them: an African American woman in a yellow, retro outfit, a Malodonian with what could be a charming smile is now a quivering frown upon his face; the French couple that was at the same airplane earlier today, huddled together in a corner, and another woman with handsome Arabic features. The tables and chairs around them have been turned over, and sweets, pastries, and éclairs were littered everywhere, sprinkling the floor and walls in a wine powder of sugar and jell.

A young officer stepped out one of the police cars. Sharp features and a strong jawline gave Elsa the impression that he couldn't be older than 25. It wasn't his platinum hair, cobalt blue eyes, lanky figure, or the round shoulders that gave him a whimsical demeanor. It was how he moved: as if there wasn't a care in the world. Whether it was his natural personality or him trying to cope with the situation at hand, Elsa didn't know.

"This is the police here. We've got you surrounded. We've got you outnumbered 5 men to 1. There's no place to hide. Just come out with your hands up in the air…" said the white-haired police officer as he casually strutted around his police car with a bullet proof vest and riot shield in front of him. "…and well, he can talk this out."

"And take me to jail like you did the last time?" said one of the robbers wearing a black blacava.

"Well, it wouldn't call it jail." retorted back the cop. "Maybe…um…indefinite holding?"

"Ooh, a cop and a joker, eh?" rasped the robber as he made a very obscene hand gesture that Elsa would never be caught dead doing. "Well, you can go fuck yourself and the lot of your station as well."

And with that, he closed the bloodstained window blinds, effectively closing them from the outside world.

"I think that went pretty good so far." sighed the white haired police officer as he dropped his microphone and turned to his fellow officers.

Elsa looked at the scene that lay before her.

_This isn't getting anywhere. If the hostage takers demands haven't been met, there probably going to start killing hostages. And they don't seem like the patient type… _

Looking at her watch, she saw the time: 7:15.

_Yeah, I got time_, she thought to herself.

Deciding to take an alternative pathway, she sleuthed to the alleyway beside the café. Elsa was never one for direct confrontation, despite being the top student at Shan Yu's training temple. She always preferred the shadows. An element of surprise is always appealing. Quite, deadly, and nimble – that was her style.

Once she was at the back of the café building, she saw the back door to the French café. A dumpster was nearby. She threw her duffle bag on the trash. Always hide your most prized belongings in the least suspecting place. They would never suspect a trash bin. Approaching the back door, she raise a gloved hand and tried to turn the door handle.

Locked, obviously.

She started looking around her: nobodies looking. She was all alone. The alleyway was completely disserted.

_Good._

She grabbed a hair pin from her head, letting her hair fly from her hair. Slowly, she began pick locking the door handle, expertly weaving her hand in and out of the mechanics. After several long seconds of expertly weaving her hand around the door handle, the lock gave in a satisfactory click. She steps inside the café.

She realizes that she was in the backroom or some sort of storage. Canisters and bags of sweets imported from different parts of the world were neatly laid in cabinets. It would have been a nice place to relax if it were not for the flickering light bulb that was hanging from the ceiling, casting eerie shadows around the storage room.

"Urgh. I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

Hearing muffled footsteps from the door, she looked around. Noticing an overturned cardboard box, she quickly slid under it and pulled it over her head, effectively concealing her from anyone else. Her only link to the outside was small hole on the cardboard box.

2 men in what can Elsa can only guess is pseudo-military uniform (bullet proof vest, trench coats; ect) entered in the storage room, M-16s haphazardly dangling on their sides. Both quickly took of their black ski masks, unbeknownst to them, revealing their identities. Through her cardboard hole, Elsa could suddenly make out their faces: both had high cheekbones and pencil moustaches, but one had long, flowing black hair with an air of English sophistication; the other, a rough, no-nonsense demeanor about him.

"Now, now – there's no need to get impatient just yet." said the man as he fingered his long, black hair in a posh English accent. "All we have to do is hold this out for a while, John."

"Yes, but how long is that going to be, James?" said the man called John in an equally posh English accent as he sat on a stool right next to a cardboard box.

"As long as it takes, which – believe me, won't be long at all" answered back James, as he slowly walked to a humming refrigerator. Opening it up, he picked up a strawberry cupcake, closed the door, and strolled back.

"And why's that?"

The flickering light bulb didn't help much, as it somewhat decreased her vision. She could barely make out what James was saying from the her hole, and the man whose name was John and was sitting down had his M-16 obscuring most of Elsa view.

"Because," said James, through slow munches of his cupcake. Elsa could see the crumbs fall to the hard, glossy granite floor. " the way I hear, the bumbling idiot that you just heard on the mic is named Jack Frost."

"Never heard of the guy."

"I have, and believe me, he's not the most experienced guy in the entire platoon."

"Really? How so?" asked John.

"I've been dealing with cops and robbers for over 5 years. I can see a rookie a mile away." said James, strolling around while finishing his cupcake. "For one thing, he's the type of guy who's better suited at a desk job, or filing reports, or somethin' like that."

"And on the field?"

"Ha, have you seen him outside?" chuckled James as he ate the last bit of his cupcake. "He wouldn't know how to handle a gun if it a bullet bit him in the ass. And speaking of ass…"

"…some of the hostages some has pretty nice ones." concluded John with a sadistic grin.

"You catch on quick, my brother!"

Inside her cardboard box, Elsa's blood began to boil. Robbing someone of their finances was one thing, but planning to rob them of their dignity and virtue was another.

"Especially the French one. Man, what was her name? Uh…was it Jasmine?""

"No, that's the one that looks like she's from the Middle East."

"Tiana?"

"No, that's the black one, though I gotta say, she's got a nice ass. And she does look good in that apron."

At this point, Elsa had to make a conscious effort the control not to grind her teeth loud so that it could give away her position.

"Wouldn't mind her making me a sandwich…"

_That's it!_

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. Turning over the cardboard box over her head, she revealed her hiding place. The 2 thugs, obviously haven't been suspecting on being eavesdropped, let alone ambushed, were taken back by the mysterious blonde's sudden appearance. Platinum blonde hair whipping in all directions, she quickly grabbed John's M-16 and shot the dangling flickering light bulb, plunging all three into shadows.

_When in doubt, seek the dark, _echoed Shan Yu's mentoring.

Elsa sought refuge in many things. During childhood, it was her books. After the car crash, it was another country – one that didn't a ravaging press. And now? It was darkness. Darkness empowered her. Darkness allowed her to express her true self. In the dark, she can now shout and scream and yell at a cold world that's taken so much of her. And now, she can direct that anger towards two robbers.

Emptying the clip, Elsa quickly slammed the M-16 on John, temporary stunning him. A jar of cocoa beans caught her eye directly above the counter. Grabbing it, she clobbered John in the head with it. The jar, exploding like a ripe cantaloupe, effectively knocked John unconscious.

James, at this point, had already regained posture and began firing at the mysterious platinum-haired assailant. Quick on her feet, Elsa already duck behind cover underneath the kitchen counter as a hail of glass and porcelain showered beneath over her.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" cooed James as his big boots crunched down on the glass shards on the floor.

Elsa began looking at her surroundings. Things were not good. She was cornered at the far end of the kitchen, and her soon-to-be-rapist is slowly approaching her. On either ends kitchen counter laid fragments of glass and marble on the granite floor. Towards the far end, she could make out a ventilation shaft: her ticket out of this storage room.

_If I step out on either end, my shoes will crunch the glass: giving out my position._

Shan Yu's training techniques continue to echo through her mind: Use what seems like your given disadvantages into your advantages. Surprise is your greatest ally, and your enemies worst nightmare.

An idea crept up. Elsa's smiled curved into a wicked grin. A shine was in her eyes. The sounds of footsteps were getting closer. Picking up a handful of glass shards, she threw them to the opposite side of the footprints, hoping the sound of glass would serve as a distraction for her lumbering enemy.

"Huh?"

Hearing the sound of glass, James turned as he changed directions and walked away from Elsa's hiding place. Seizing the moment, Elsa quickly popped up behind the counter and silently vaulted over the kitchen counter. Landing silently behind James, she slowly crept up behind him.

"What the -"

The moment James found his head wrapped in choke hold, it was already too late. Within minutes, we was already thrashing around like a fish on land. In an attempt to salvage some dignity, he tried to aim his M-16 behind him at Elsa's head, but he was already having enough trouble attempting to maintain conscious.

He was out cold in 6 seconds.

Dragging both their unconscious bodies into a corner, she began tying them up with rope near the counter.

"Hey, James! Are you in there? Don't tell me that there's a crocodile in the pantry?"

_Darn. Should have figured there'd be more out there._

Quickly grabbing both M-16s from their bodies, she vaulted her way into the ventilation shaft. Shooting the bolts of, she easily pried out the metal covering. Once inside the shaft, she placed the same cardboard box she hid herself in over the covered the bare shaft. The metal covering was loosely fitted back in its place; with a single bold that Elsa hoped wouldn't be too conspicuous holding it in place.

On the other side, she could hear the door open and several men barging in; all of them confused, bewildered as to how come two of their best mates were lying unconscious, tied together in a corner, and missing their weapons.

"Oh, shit. What are we gonna do?"

"How'd this happen? Where is the intruder?"

"You mean to tell me that one person did this?"

"Where did he go? When I find the fuck who did this, I'm gonna –"

Elsa could only grin her twisted signature Cheshire grin as she crawled through the ventilation shaft. Surprisingly, she didn't uncover and dead animals or cobwebs. This place is maintained both on the outside and inside, she chuckled to herself. Coming up on a fork, she decided to the take the left, leading to another ventilation shaft. Placing a firm foot above on it, Elsa slowly applied pressure until the bolts quietly popped out. Sliding the metal covering, she stepped out and looked around.

She was standing over the beams that support the roof of the French café. Electric wires of all sort wrapped around the beams, giving the illusion of vines wrapping wooden beams. Nice touch, Elsa thought to herself. Looking down, Elsa could see the entire crime scene. Four robbers, all heavily armed to the teeth; all scared (evident by their shaking).

"Where is this fucker?"

"Calm down. As soon as he pops up, I'm gonna blow his brains to little-iddy-pieces."

Unbeknowenstant to them, their attacker was already above them, thinking, planning, and formulating a plan. Elsa knew she had to act quickly before they started making true to their threats and start executing their threats. She scanned her surroundings, picking up any objects that could be of use: the lights that were fixated on the bulbs were still glowing, four agitated, stressed hostage takers, several turned chairs and tables, and quivering hostages by the corner.

Noticing that none of the tables and chairs would provide any decent coverage or protection, considering the fact that they already amassed quite a collection of bullet holes to begin with. She was going to have to do this quickly, without the protection of darkness masking her actions. Unless…

Elsa looked carefully at the beans she was balancing on. Wires, of all shapes and sizes, weaves around them. Whoever designed this building obviously must've despised them, as they made a deliberate effort to paint them in shades of brown and black.

_If I cut the wiring, I can shroud myself in darkness again…_

Grabbing the same hair pin on her (the same on that she used to unlock the door), she quickly began sawing of the wires one by one. After a few seconds, the light bulbs attached to the fans slowly started flickering away.

"What the?!"

Looking up, the hostage takers quickly noticed their light source disappearing, and strangely a human shaped –

"Oh my god, it's him. I found – "

The fight was over before it even began. Leaping from one of the support beams, Elsa jumped 20 feet down, white hair ablaze with a fixed determination on her face, onto one of the thug, crushing his larynx with her palm and fracturing at least 4 ribs with her knees. Dazed, he collapses seeing stars. Taking advantage of surprise, darkness, and confusion, she rolled directly in front of her next target.

Quickly grabbing his pistol from his holster, she spun around and preformed an extremely complex disarming maneuver. Now, the situation is reversed: Elsa is now armed with a 9mm and has a human shield in front of her. Aiming carefully, she quickly shot the other 2 thugs in both their shins, before kicking of her human body shield and putting a bullet in his shins as well. Dashing forward, she kicked their guns from their quivering hands before they get a change of firing another bullet.

Elsa stood there. Before her, a scene of chaos and commotion: she had just taken out 4 guards. Red and blue lights from the blinders streamed into the wrecked café, splashing everyone in vivid and exotic colors. Writhing in pain, they grabbed their shins as a stream of curse words flowed from their mouth. Elsa went by each on of them and knocked them out with one swift knee to their throat before any more profanity could be said. She never liked such disgusting words, as she never used much profanity herself. Hopefully, none of them got a clear good look on her face, she thought to herself.

"The room is secured. You can come out now." announced Elsa out loud in the dark. Before her, the hostages stocked shaking and withdrew from their corner.

"Is it over?"

"Yes. Yes it is. You can come out now." said Elsa in a much soothing voice as she approached the five of them.

"THIS IS THE POLICE. WE'RE MOVING IN."

_Crud_, though Elsa.

Spinning around, she could see the police flashlights now coming from the slits of the blinds. Taking it as a cue, Elsa took her leave. She made a run for it: dashing back to the storage room and bursting at the door into the back alley. Grabbing her duffle bag, she bolted away from the entire crime scene she just caused and into the night of Arendelle.

* * *

**Yes, you've just read your 1****st**** heavy action chapter. How you think I did? Review and comments are always welcome, as always.**

**And yeah, I know that Idina is in her early 40's, but seriously…have you took a good look at her? Damn, does she look good. I wouldn't mind...you know what, I'll let you finish that sentence for me.**

**Did you catch The Incredible reference at the beginning? You did? Well congratulations – here's an invisible cookie!**

**-V**


	4. Chapter 4: COLD BURN

**Damn. Over 100 views? Already?**

**Alright, so in this chapter, the plot is where things are going kick in. See how many Batman references you can spot. **

**Fret not, because after this story and the mid-quell has ended, I'll start delving into M-rated stories. But that's a story for another time and another day. **

**I present:**

CHAPTER 4: COLD BURN

* * *

_Spinning around, she could see the police flashlights now coming from the slits of the blinds. Taking it as a cue, Elsa took her leave. She made a run for it: dashing back to the storage room and bursting at the door into the back alley. Grabbing her duffle bag, she bolted away from the entire crime scene she just caused and into the night of Arendelle._

…

Jack whistled as he looked around. The six robbers have been knocked out cold, and we're being handcuffed. Whoever was here did a number on them, as evident by their broken jaws, fractured rib cages, and the many bruises on their faces. All of the hostages have been rescued. None of them saw a glimpse of the rescuer's face, although Tiana swore that she saw a sleet of blonde hair moving about in the darkness.

"…and then she took them out just like that. She was like – bamn – " – she swung her arms in rapid motion – "and then she left. Just like that! Left through the storage room." rapidly fired the rather shaken up waitress, evident by dust and debris sticking from her messy hair bun and her panting.

"She?" inquired Jack.

"I heard a female voice." said Naveen as he put his arm around Tiana. "She said 'It's alright. You can come out now.'"

"And then?"

"She bolted through the storage room when she heard you saying that you were coming." Naveen indicated the storage room. Its door has been kicked down, evident by its broken hinges.

"Should we pursue her?" interjected another cop who was busily dusting for fingerprints.

"Don't bother. She took out six trained men in less than an hour. You wouldn't stance a chance against her." muttered Jack as he surveyed the scene before him. "Let her run."

"But - "

"Consider it as a reward for making our jobs easier. Now let's clean up this place. I got a nagging reporter I got to answer to. Not to mention an enormous report that I'm going to have to file."

...

Elsa ran. She ran fast. She looked at her watch.

7:52.

She was at the French café for roughly 30 minutes. Way too slow for her record. Nevertheless, she's right on time.

Weaving through the various alleyways and into the crowded streets of Arendelle, she slid on front of her next destination: Oaken's Thrift Store.

It was a quaint little time store one would normally find at the end of a busy intersection, right next to the commerce section of the city. Elsa couldn't figure out what set it apart from the other buildings and stores surrounding the area. The fact that was distinct in its Norwegian architectural style was a start. Oh, and the fact that it had a bright pink neon sigh dangling above its doorway with the glowing words "closed" definitely gave it an air of shoddiness. Oaken was always one for the unconventional, after all.

Approaching the electronic padlock, Elsa flipped through her phone until she found the key code necessary for unlocking door.

"Let's see…0…4…5…1." said Elsa as she punched in the numbers Oaken texted her. "There. That should be it."

Swinging the door behind her, Elsa entered the store.

She found herself standing in what seems like a cross between a hardware store and an antique shop. Dotting the floor were unconventional pieces of furniture. A broken foot massager lay beside an expensive Victorian looking arm chair. Lining the shelves were various sorts of exotic piece: instruments from foreign countries, strange tools and unconventional weapons, and to Elsa can only make out, various animals suspended in liquid jars. She looked around. Nobody was behind the counter.

"Hello?" yelled Elsa. Flipping through her phone, she notices a new message.

_The green leather-bound book is the switch._

Switch? Looking around the book, she notices a green leather-bound book. It was quite small compared to the ones right next to it. Approaching it, she decided to pick it from the shelf.

"Woah…" muttered Elsa as she stepped back. The shelf slowly began to revolve in a 180 degree turn, effectively revealing itself as a doorway to a secret passageway. Quickly darting herself between the opening, she began her descent downstairs.

Elsa quickly noticed how loud her boots were making against the glossy marble. She quickly began her descent. She was not to relish in dark, claustrophobic environments, no matter how beneficial they were in life or death situations. Approaching a steel door, she unhinged its latched and swung it open, and had her eyes widen.

She was staring at a massive underground bunker. The walls were steel plated, and beams of light were aesthetically splayed dangling above her. Monitors of all shapes and sizes hung from every corner of the room. To the right of her were endless rows of shelves covered with a black matte finish, no doubt housing countless documents. To the left of her was a workstation with various gadgets and tools lying around; some broken, some functioning; many of them emitting sparks and an eerily blue glow. Servers and motherboards were dotted everywhere, emitting a heat and a soothing hum. 5 foot blocks of ice were stationed near them on large metal trays, dripping away as if exhausted for their presence being used to cool the servers from their radiating heat.

As soon as Elsa closed the steel door behind her with a loud thud that echoed the room, she found herself tackled onto the ground. Looking up, she spotted a large man directly on top of her. Blonde, muscular, and with an air of youth that matched Jack Frost's, he was wielding a large ice pick. And it was directly above Elsa's throat.

"Who are you?" said the young blonde man with a low growl, evidently trying to pass of as an intimidating figure, but failing quite spectacularly.

"Easy, Kristoff. She's not a spy or anything. OK?" said a familiar thick Scandinavian voice.

As soon as Kristoff had his face turned to the source of the voice, Elsa seized her chance. Grabbing his arm, she twisted his grip away from her. Kristoff fell face first to the ground right next to Elsa. Flexing her legs, Elsa locked Kristoff's into another submission while slamming her elbow into Kristoff's "I'm just a friend that's here to collect some debts." added Elsa, still pinned to the floor, though holding her ground fairly well.

"Fine." huffed the man named Kristoff. Excusing himself from Elsa, he extended his hand. "Sorry about the confusion. Can never be too careful these days."

"Understandable." replied back Elsa in a monotone voice as she took his hand. Now that she was at her feet and at a respectable distance from her then-assailant, Elsa began to notice the little details that make up Kristoff. She noticed the faint tan line surrounding his eyes, and his large imposing figure. Not to mention the slight musky animal smell that he was irradiating from his fur beige fur trench coat.

_He must be the outdoors type._

"Kristoff, I need you at your workstation." Olaf shouted across the room as he tinkered on his computer.

"Alright, I'm coming." shouted back Kristoff as he lumbered back to his workstation. Flipping his goggles on over his eyes, he began soldering various pieces of equipment together. Small sparks and a burning smell escaped from his work-station.

"So where'd you pick him up?" said Elsa as she indicated Kristoff and strolled to Oaken.

"I have my secrets, you have yours." replied back Oaken without looking from his computer. Elsa sighed. It was always difficult talking to the Norwegian behemoth. Despite Elsa speaking fluent Norwegian and able to easily communicate with him, there was always an icy barrier between them. Elsa just wasn't sure who erected it. She looked at Oaken again. He hasn't changed much at all, she thought to herself. The sandy blonde moustache, suspenders, and large pink hands – it's all there right in front of her. How they were able to type so fast and accurate was anybody's guess, because that's exactly that they're doing right now.

Oaken indicated a monitor to the right of him. It was showing news footage of the French café she had just been to. A reporter with short black hair, porcelain skin, and a black vest was in front of the camera.

"…yes…yes, that's right. And as you can see, the hostages have been secured. " – the camera pans to the hostages sitting in ambulances, all wearing blankets and sipping hot chocolate – "and the hostage-takers have been mysteriously taken out and subdued. No lives were lost."

The camera pans to a confuse cop with a sleet of white hair. "We don't know now the specific details of the situation. All we do know is that the situation has been dealt with. The hostages have been secured. Any remaining threats have been nullified. As for the mysterious person who's taken them out," said Jack as he stroke his glossy short, white hair. "Well, let's just say that there's a good chance we might have a vigilante out there."

"You mean…someone who fights for the common man, right?" asked the reporter.

"Well, that remains to be seen. One noble deed doesn't exactly spell out one's entire personality." answered Jack.

"Well, there you have it." concluded the reporter, once again facing the camera. "This is Snow White, reporting for Arendelle News. Now back to our regular program…"

"You wouldn't have to play a part of that, now would you?" whispered Oaken as he stared Elsa with his ice blue eyes. Elsa had no doubt in her mind that this was his poor attempt to melt her.

"You have your secrets. I have mine." replied Elsa back in a soothing tone as she walked about the room, looking around. Turning around, she saw Oaken finally staring back at her with a deadpanned expression. Elsa sighed. Oaken was also never one for playing games.

"Fine. Since you're so damn curious…" said Elsa as he stretched in place. Oaken waited patiently.

"Well?"

"Years of strict, cultivated hamstring workouts do have their benefits, after all." said Elsa in a nonchalant voice. Sensing Oaken's disappointing expression, she quickly added, "Though I'd never expect to use them against the Arendelle law enforcement."

"That's it? That's all you have to say for yourself?" gasped Oaken while he cupped his cheeks with his pink hairy hands.

"Were you expecting something more, perhaps?" replied Elsa in a half-shocked tone.

"I nearly got a heart attack when I heard those sirens near my hideout." belted out Oaken with outstretched pink hands.

"So did I when I nearly got caught at that French café." shot back Elsa in a soothing tone with hands on her hips.

Both Elsa and Oaken held their ground, neither willing to admit defeat. The only sound was from melding of wires from Kristoff's workshop, and the occasional spark that flew. Finally, the massive Norwegian broke down with a heartwarming.

"It's good to have you back, Elsa.."

"It's good to have you back, too…Oaken."

"Thanks for getting me out of that jam in Norway." said Oaken sincerely.

"And now you have a chance to repay your debt. You have any new toys you can lend me? Not those kinds of toys, Kristoff." completed Elsa at a bewildered young blond man.

"You know what…" thought Oaken. "I just got the thing for you. Come over here."

Oaken guided Elsa through the many servers of the room until he approached one of the shelves labelled "Armory". Grasping the lever, Oaken wrenched the cover opening, revealing the contents inside. From an outsider's perspective, they were nothing more than just funky looking armor one would see in a video-game. But to Elsa, it was more than just that. To Elsa, it's –

" – Hardened Kevlar plates over titanium dipped tri weave fiber." said Oaken as he brushed his hand against the intricate mesh. "This thing here will stop a knife to the heart."

"What about katanas?" asked Elsa. Oaken merely stared back with a bewildered face.

"Only joking. Any recording devices or bugs?" continued Elsa as she looked around the bunker.

"Kristoff's working on them as we speak. Just have a bit trouble adjusting them so we can pick them up on our servers." said Oaken as he swept his arm across the room, indicating the many servers and motherboards that dotted the room. "And over here is that – ooh, bet you're gonna love this."

"What is this?" asked Elsa she weaved her fingers through the black fabric. Covered with a small hexagon pattern lace, it was surprisingly heavy. Oaken could tell that she was clearly enamored with it.

"It's Shadow Mesh? Ever heard of it?" answered Oaken.

"No. What it's functionality?" replied back Elsa, still running her hands over its smooth surface.

"It absorbs light, allowing the user blend into shadows more easier. Of course, it said light happens to shine on you…" explained Oaken.

"…that's where the body armor comes in." completed Elsa.

"You got it. Here. Take this." said Oaken as he handed Elsa a new piece of fabric.

"What is - "

"This," said Oaken as placed a black glove with small electrical circuits imbedded on it."is a new kind of cloth – memory cloth. Regularly light and flexible. But run a current through it…"

"Woah!" gasped Elsa as the black fabric suddenly inflates into a rigid, black mass.

"Molecules realign. Could be tailored to any exoskeleton. Can be used for gliding purposes. Could be useful when diving head first into an ice cavern, as I recall." whispered Oaken.

"Urgh. Don't remind me. Anything else?" grumbled Elsa.

"Here" said Oaken as he tossed a USD. It had the same blue design as the ones Kristoff is working on. "It's a flash drive with 1 petabyte. Think of it as a siphon. Would funnel in all information from whatever computer you plug into. "

"Amazing..."

"Last but not least is this baby over here." "Gas powered magnetic grapple gun. Maximum lifting strength is 200lb. How much you weigh?"

"Oh, Oaken. You know those questions aren't supposed to be asked to a lady."

"Only joking."

"And to carry it all, a Kevlar utility harness."

"Wow."

"Thank you very much Oaken. How on earth did you acquire all this equipment?"

"Oh, the opportunity just presented itself. There was a supply and demand advantage and I merely seized it. And speaking of business," answered Oaken as he went back to his computer and turned on one of the many monitors on the wall. "Have you heard of Isen Coporation meeting that's going to take place tomorrow?"

"Wait, what? What meeting?" asked a confused Elsa.

Oaken flipped through various channels until he went to the same news channel. "See for yourself."

The same reporter with the short black hair and porcelain skin was talking to the camera. "That's right. As of right now, Isen Corporation stocks are at an all-time low. Massive layovers are due over. Tomorrow will be the day where the board will hold a meeting on deciding the future of said company."

"As you all know, Isen has possessed a rich history of technological innovation and leaps over the past few years. And like most companies, it has also fell under the pressure of seizing, buying, and expanding. Several key board members have raised concern over the direction of where Isen is going to be in the next few years." continued Snow White. "Tomorrow, they will hold a private conference at Isen Coporation to see where they'll be heading in the near future. What do you make of this, Hunter?"

The camera then pans to another reporter: a large heavyset man with beady, round eyes, straight black hair, and a trimmed beard and moustache. "Ever since that tragic car accident, that corporation hasn't been the same. Kai and Gerda have been managing well, but all good things must come to an end. And there's still no word on the last living descendent: Elsa, who has reported into being - "

Oaken closed the monitor and looked at Elsa. "Enjoy playing opossum, yah?"

Elsa said nothing.

"Well?"

"I have business with them. Tomorrow , that's where I'll be going."

Oaken gave a curt nod to her and said, "I see. Will you be anything else?"

Elsa began walking towards the exit. "No. That'll be all. Thanks for your assistance again, Oaken." she said while having her back turned against Oaken.

"Wait!" yelled Oaken, causing Elsa to turn and face towards the massive Norwegian; her hand was still at the handle.

"I don't have to be lied to, you know. If you don't wanna tell me your situation, I understand. But don't think of me as an idiot. Yah?" whispered Oaken. Even from a distance Elsa could still hear his voice due to the rooms echo.

"Understood. I'll keep in contact with you." responded back Elsa in her usual icy demeanor: deadpanned expressionless face with wide, cerulean eyes. "Have a good night, Oaken." And with that, she swung the door open and closed it behind her.

"Well, that went well." said Kristoff as he continued his soldering at his workstation.

"So that's the infamous Ice Queen that saved your life?" "Don't understand how you put up with that."

Oaken then directed his gaze. For once, the shadow of an intimidating man seems to cast itself onto the looming Norwegian. Even Kristoff felt the sweat that was running from face. "She's more than what she seems, Kristoff. Like glass, ice, too, have multiple side towards them." stated Oaken simply. "Now get back to work or you won't be getting your carrots."

"Yes, sir."

...

"Sir?" asked Jack Frost. He was in the musky office room of his superior, Commissioner Claus. The Maldonian cigar that was on the ash tray was still giving of smoke, making Jack Frost's eyes water. He began to cough. He tried to cover his mouth with his sleeve, but was blinded by the light permeating from the window blinds. Commissioner Claus, evidently sensing his discomfort, reluctantly got up at turned on the fan above them.

_I feel like I'm in a studio filming a crime investigation._

Walking back to his chair, he sat down, giving his plump leather office chair a groan of stress. "The report? When will you have the report with you?" asked Commissioner Claus with a baritone voice.

"Within two days." replied back Jack while he ruffled his white hair. "Permission to be excused… sir?" Jack added the silence for dramatic effect. Commissioner Claus only stared back at him for a whole minute. That entire time, Jack never broke eye contact. Or his smirk.

"Just get the hell out of my sight." growled the disgruntled Commissioner.

"Gladly." Jack whispered as he excused himself and exited the office, closing the door as quietly as possible.

"Rough day, officer?"

"Who wants to know?" Jack Frost asked as he turned to face the source of the voice. When he couldn't find it, he looked down from his counter. "Oh wow, the famous CEO of Weselton Shipping Co., Mr. Weselton himself."

"In the flesh." Mr. Weselton finished with a flashy bow, accidently revealing his bald head as his toupee nearly fell. Jack had to jam his fist in his gut to prevent him from doubling over and laughing.

"So, " asked Jack as he began his secretary skills. Filing papers wasn't his forte, but if it paid the bills, he isn't going to start complaining. "What brings a man of sure stature in such a dingy place like a police office?"

"Just decided to take in the sights and sounds of this lovely city."

Jack raised a white eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

"Tomorrow's a big day for me." continued Mr. Weselton, with shoulders spread up and a swagger to boot.

Jack only continued to say "uh-huh" and "alright" as he continued filing out his report. He dealt with these kind of people. They were the sort to brag about themselves, most likely as a form of compensation. Jack can only guess what that entailed to the tiny CEO strutting about in front of him. "Alright, what's the deal?" interjected Jack. "What do you want from me?"

Mr. Weselton stopped dead where he was and slowly turned his head towards Jack. "I just want to know the latest scoop of this robbery case." he slowly said as he walked towards the counter. "I am, after all, the one that gave you this job."

Jack let out a sign of frustrations. It's true. After being kicked out of his university for proposing (what his professors would describe it as) ludicrous theories regarding harnessing cryokinetic abilities and time/space continuum and the potential it can offer to both the battlefield and the environment, he had nowhere to go. Discredited, Jack wondered on the street. His financial aid was dwindling, his reputation smeared, and within a couple of months, he was homeless.

It's only a miracle that he just happens to minor in criminal justice. Another miracle appeared in front of him in the form of a short, pompous, old-fashion man. An evening dinner soon followed and 10 minutes later, and Jack now found himself with a job at the Arendelle Police Department.

_"Sir, as much as I appreciate your generosity, there's gotta be a catch here?" Jack Frost asked while he devoured his Coronian Onion Soup._

_"Some things are best left unanswered my friend." Mr. Weselton said back in an nonchalant voice._

_"I'll handle the bill." Mr. Weselton picked the bill up gingerly with his clean cut white gloves. "Have a good night, Mr. Frost."_

Jack Frost now knows that answer. The short, pompous, old-fashion man standing in front of him wanted exclusive information regarding cases. Information that the public doesn't have access to. He would have to play along.

Jack looked to his left, right, then back again. Nobody was in the ear shot vicinity. "OK, so this is how much I know so far." Mr. Weselton leaned in, hungry for more information. "I have a hunch that it all started and ended with that vigilante."

"The one that did your job for you for free, right?" pointed out Mr. Weselton in a casual manor.

Jack started back at a second. "Yes. Yes he did." he answered in a scathing tone. "Let's start from the beginning…"

Unbeknownst to either of them, the vigilante in question wasn't hiding in an underground bunker of some sort or in some undisclosed area. In fact, she was out in public standing directly on the edge on top of Arendelle Clock Tower. Wind catching her face with fresh air, she gazed towards the sunset. The last vibrant shades of orange and purple that once painted the sky like a canvas are now slowly being eclipses with the night, black sky and its twinkling stars.

Elsa looked onward with a serene expression. She was always fond of sunsets. Maybe it was the streaks in the sky that reminded her of Anna's hair. Her luscious vivid strawberry blonde hair always stood out on the halls of Arendelle Manor. Perhaps she'll get to see it again. Because tomorrow is when everything changes. Tomorrow is when she'll finally confront her past. And what a past it has been.

13 years. It's been 13 years since she last saw of this place. Her father always brought her and her sister up to this exact spot. She could recall found memories of how this city was established sometime in the 1800s, and that her great-great-great (Elsa lost count of how many greats they were) grandmother begun the commission for this clock tower. Sporting massive Norwegian columns of décor and elegance, it stood as a beacon of prosperity and change. Quite fitting coming from a woman who was rather progressive for her time as she deciding to marry much later than her contemporaries.

Elsa let out a sigh of contemplation. Shifting her weight from 1 column to another, she sat down over the edge, her feet dangling like leaves caught on a summer breeze. She could have lived a normal quiet life. She could have gone anywhere.

After leaving Arendelle, Elsa vowed at the age of eight never to return her until she's lived. And so she has. Receiving her education by the finest tutors in the world, she traveled around the world in an attempt to learn something new about herself. Discover the undiscoverable. And what a journey it has been.

Her final chapter in 13 year self-imposed exiled journey came in the form of a small German village – Corona, was its name. A kidnapping case in the past in the past shook this tiny village to its very foundation. The daughter of the mayor was abducted in her crib. Since then, the mayor himself has hired countless private detectives and investigators to help him find his daughter. Many years dragged by. No one found her. No new leads have been discovered lately. People were starting lose hope.

If Elsa knew anything about that ray of light, is that hers is…well, unknown to her at that time. Watching ones parents have their life snuffed from their bodies isn't the most hopeful thing adolescence has to look for, not is the aftermath. The aftermath is considered the worst part, as the healing process could take many years – decades, if not an entire lifetime. However, it doesn't mean that she wants to see other peoples extinguished as well. Soon after finishing Shan Yu's training, she flew to Corona to solve on that disappearance case. Couple days later, and she performed the impossible: a miracle.

No one would expect that same little young girl to be bouncing back at the manor where she had been kidnapped. Yet there she was: petite, young, fresh-faced, and (oddly) sporting a 70 foot mane of long, blonde hair. It became an international sensation: people from all over the world wishing them good fortune on their reunion, and famous dignitaries and ambassadors remarking a miracle it turned out to be.

_Where was my miracle?_

Raising her pale, white hand against the darkening sky, they seem to glow in the dark. Rich in experience they were, Elsa felt something strange inside her gut. Was it pain? Her monthly? There is a certain nostalgia being reunited with a place that you've grown up in. All those years, she had try and forge herself a new identity. Now, her old self is catching back to her.

After solving the kidnapping case in Corona, she decided to lay low. Many reasons played a role into that decision: prominent politicians and foreign ambassadors were constantly flooding the airport, preventing her from escaping, it was a quiet place to relax and explore, and she always wanted to get a tan. People always told her that she was way too pale for her own good. That she needed to go out more. Explore the world. Soak in some Vitamin D.

_Well, I've tried all of that. The only thing that's failed is the last part_, though Elsa to herself as she raised a pale hand.

One year later, and the commotion and hubbub regarding the kidnapping case had finally cooled down. People had begun settling to their daily routines, gossiping about other ridiculous riffraff. It was a cool autumn fall that Elsa decided to take her daily evening jog. Passing by one of the little many shops that dot the main street, she noticed a heading on a newspaper stand that caught her attention:

BOB PARR BODY FOUND NEAR ARENDELLE MANOR.

Flipping the lid open, she quickly snatched the newspaper and quickly ran back to her apartment. She always preferred to read indoors – she never understood how people could read with light bearing down on the pages they were reading from. Locking the door and closing all the blinds, she turned on the lights and begun quickly reading.

_Arendelle Officers recently found the body of Bob Parr, family man of three, near the Arendelle Manor. Police reports suggest that he was trespassing at 3 A.M., and then overdosed on cyanide poisoning. Mr. Parr has been known to have a history of chronic mental illness, abuse, and unemployment. His wife and children cannot be reached for comment…_

Setting the article down, she began breathing quickly. Strolling to her kitchen and decided to make some tea, she looked out at the warm afternoon. She had just got use to this life, and now it seems it wants nothing of it. Call if fate, destiny, or a high power, but it seems that the strings of her past have strung her a cord that she couldn't resist . She never wanted to do anything with that place. All she wanted was to bury the past in an avalanche and move on with her life. She didn't care about companies or money or fame.

A whistling broke her inner monologue. Turning of the stove, she remove the lid and poured the boiling contents of her tea onto her tea cup. Taking a sip, she opened the screen door and looked out at the Corona valley, admiring its simple sweeping green hills and its houses that sit on them.

But family? That was something different. Something seems to draw her back to Arendelle. Was it the fact that she just informed a suicide that took place right on her childhood's ground? Elsa isn't sure what she was feeling at that moment. Nostalgia? Insulted? Degraded, perhaps, knowing that her late sister use to play here? Doesn't make much difference in the end. Throughout all her adventures and studies, she has never stayed in one place too long. She was always on the move – never felt like she belonged. Mongolia, Agrabah, Maldonia, France, Ireland – none of those places came close to home.

Wait, what?

Elsa stood there on her balcony, with tea on one hand and a shocked expression. Did she just though of Arendelle as home? Yes, yes she did. What an epiphany she just had. Tears of revelation and disappointment clouded her eyes. Finishing her tea in one gulp, she returned back at her apartment and looked at herself in front of her mirror.

A new, fresh-faced young woman was staring back at her. What was she doing here, all this time? Traveling from one city to one city, hoping for a miracle to come by and sweep her of her feet? Burying the past with fancy trips and expensive lessons? No – that wasn't the way to live life. Looking at her reflection, she saw a fire in her blue eyes the likes she has never seen before. A fire she only saw once during her childhood, in the form of her little sister. Rubbing her hands together, she knew what she was going to do.

Which is why I wanted…no, had to do this, thought Elsa, now at the top of the Arendelle clock. It was nighttime already. The city's lights seem to complement the heaven's natural ones. She was always known as a completionist freak. Rubbing her hands together to create friction, she breathed into her cupped as well finish what was already started for me. Might as well confront her past. A past of unimagitnable pain that has haunted her for 13 years. A past that has carved her very future for 13 years, and one's that she's going to have to confront. A past that she was done running from.

_I'm back at home, Anna. Did you miss me?_

* * *

**Review and comments are always welcome, as always.**

**-V**


	5. Chapter 5: SNOW QUEEN REBORN

**5 chapters in and I've already began developing carpet tunnel syndrome. My eyes are slowly becoming more bloodshot. *sigh* The things I do for you people...**

**Did you get the Thief reference near the end of chapter 4? No? Well, that's not my problem *laughs maniacally in front of his computer*.**

**I now present: **

CHAPTER 5: SNOW QUEEN REBORN

* * *

_Which is why I wanted…no, had to do this, thought Elsa, now at the top of the Arendelle clock. It was nighttime already. The city's lights seem to complement the heaven's natural ones. She was always known as a completionist freak. Rubbing her hands together to create friction, she breathed into her cupped as well finish what was already started for me. Might as well confront her past. A past of unimagitnable pain that has haunted her for 13 years. A past that has carved her very future for 13 years, and one's that she's going to have to confront. A past that she was done running from._

_I'm back at home, Anna. Did you miss me?_

…

Jack Frost was brushing his teeth. Well, to be perfectly frank, most people wouldn't say that his teeth wouldn't need brushing up. Looking up at his reflection in his dingy apartment, he flexed his trademark grin. A crescent moon soon split open his face, only complementing his pale, lanky features and smooth white hair.

Grabbing a towel from his rack, he wiped his face and proceeded to put on some new clothes. Weekends were his day off from work, and he had just busted his ass last night to complete that ludicrous report regarding that French café robbery. He had 48 hours for himself, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Only…he doesn't know what to do. All of his friends have either left Arendelle for the holidays, or spending it with family members of their own. This was the highest price of living all by himself in an apartment: feeling alone. He didn't have anyone to look forward to when he got home. All that welcomed him back were his Jack Russell Terrier, a picture of his late sister, and small tokens of his years in adolescence. A 3 foot wooden stick with a hook at one of its end hung on the wall.

For a 20 something single bachelor living alone, many people would see his life as an idea one: young, carefree, and fun. Throughout his years of adolescence, he had embraced all those qualities to a T. What else do you do after the death of your little sister? Wail at the ground and ball your eyes out until tears stopped pouring from them? No, not Jack. He decided to do something different. He acted out. Started doing pranks around school and started doing mischievous acts. Maybe it was to deceive people. Hide his true intentions.

In truth, it was his way of coping tragedy. Conceal the fact that deep deep down, he was mourning for his little sister.

Such a trend has continued to Jack's early adulthood, and it doesn't seem to be stopping. Even with his job as an officer at the Arendelle Police Department, Jack is still surprised how he manage to never got caught with the law. Thank goodness for a "clean" criminal record. But in the end, what's so fun about being mischievous when you don't have anyone to share it with?

Jack looked at himself at the mirror. Khaki pants and a blue sweater with sharp ice designs around the shoulders. "Alright, Jack. Time to meet some new friends out there. Now where to go…"

Turning up his Isen laptop, he quickly scanned through the various advertisements and news headings that were being displayed. An event caught his attention.

ISEN FAIR FESTIVAL TO BE HELD TODAY TO CELEBRATE JOINT-COPORATE MERGING.

"Ooh. That looks like fun."

…

The festival, if one could call it that, was more of a celebration of one's ego if anything else. Rich businessman and women and stockholders showing off their economic and business prowess in the disguise of fairs, booths, and advertisements. Balloons danced about in the wind as carnival booths were stationed on the grounds of Isen Corporation. It's signature Scandinavian architecture enveloping around the structure allow it to stand out in stark contrast compared to the other buildings inspired by contemporary and Art Deco. A TV news van was stationed at the center of it all.

"How's my hair? Is it any good?" asked Snow White as she fiddled with one of her many clippings on her hair; in this case, a golden strawberry. Her black blouse and golden pencil skirt were lint free.

"You look great, but you have some lipstick on you." answered a platinum haired blonde wearing a vertical-striped black business suit.

"Oh, thank you." said Snow White as she licked her teeth from her phone's reflection. "Ms…where did she go?"

A cameraman soon interrupted her. "Hey, you're on air in 3…"

"…2…"

_OK, Snow. You can do this. _

"…1…"

_It's show time!_

"Go!"

"Good afternoon. Today we're here live at the Isen Corporation Business Fair Festival. As you can see behind me, a wide array of people have decide to attend to this festival as a sign of business comradely and economic opportunity. A celebration of sort that a will take place on the top floor as we speak between the Weselton Shipping Magnet, Isen Coporation, and the future of both companies as they merge into one conglomerate."

The meeting that took place was anything but a celebration. Stockholders and department heads poured over countless notes, statistics, and insurance policies. Countless amounts of papers were being thrown away of stacked to ridiculous heights side by side, protocols had to be changed, and calling phones had to be silenced. Sunlight was streaming from the blinds. At one end of the table sat Kai and Gerda, listening intently to a very mouthy Mr. Weselton.

"I'm not sure as to how this business unification could improve our stocks and shares? By my accounts, Weselton Shipping Magnet has been bought, subsidized, and owned by Isen Corporations."

"Of course it has. But given your shoddy track record of management," countered Mr. Weselton "and the questionable nature of the direction this company has taken after Adgar and Idun's untimely death, it seems only natural that someone else should take the helms of this business."

"The board here has read over my proposal. Allow me to take the helm of this ship, and appoint me CEO of Isen Corporations. Place more emphasis on our ports. Build a business around exportation and importation. Arendelle is a coast city: might as well do the sensible thing as a business…" Weselton continued his speech with outstretched arms (in an attempt for dramatization no doubt) "…and maximize our profits. You've all read my statistics and graphs overnight, didn't you?"

A fair amount of people in the room nodded their heads in agreement towards the question. In the end, numbers don't lie. Those facts were staring at them through their laptop monitors last night. Even Kai and Gerda got them, and couldn't help be impressed. They looked around. Things weren't looking good for them.

"I don't think the founders of this company would find such an action to be morally – " objected a department head.

Weselton shot him with an icy glare. "Adgar and Idun have been dead 13 years ago. The past is in the past. It's time to move on."

Mr. Weselton continued. "Ladies and gentlemen, you have heard Kai and Gerda's side of the argument. Now you have heard mine."

An extremely thin man intersected into the discussion. An African-American man in his late 30s with a sense of French elegance, his colorful appearance sharply juxtaposed his colleagues. Perhaps it was the missing tooth, or his shoddy sense of fashion, or the fact that he has been nonchalantly flipping his deck of cards during the entire meeting for the past 3 hours. "We have seven days before the fiscal year ends – on Christmas eve. All of the boys and girls here have plenty of time to consider their options. There's no finish." he said as he finished one of his many sleight hand techniques.

"Did you really have to bring those cards, Facilier?" asked an obviously bored and disgruntled stockholder across from the man named Facilier. His jagged teeth, pale complexion, and sharp Greek features made him an interesting person to look at. His temper made him a person to run away from.

"Is it bothering you, Hades?" asked Facilier to a staring Hades who's slowly shaking his head. "Then let's continue? Are we all in accord with Mr. Weselton's proposal? Will seven days be enough to reach a mutual agreement?"

"I won't need 7 days…" Weselton whispered in his white moustache.

"So if there's any saving grace for you two – " he indicated the two CEO's on the other side of the table with his white gloved fingers " – and this drowning iceberg of a company," Mr. Weselton said while mildly chuckling at his pun as he drank from his glass of water. "you'd better pray it show itself to you right now."

"Do I count?"

Everyone one in the board meeting turned to the front entrance of their office. Elsa Isen has appeared before them, complete with a black business suit and a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. The room was entirely silent for a good 30 seconds. Whispers broke across the room as members of the board, department heads, and shareholders began talking.

"Oh my God…"

"She looks exactly as her mother."

"Who?"

"Idun Isen."

Hades was darting his eyes from one person to the other. "Um…am I missing something here? Because I think I am. I mean, I wasn't given a memo or anything. Can one of you guys fill me in?"

"Speak of the devil…" Mr. Weselton whispered to himself as he dropped his water cup on the floor, causing it to break.

"Elsa…" breathed Gerda with hands clasp on her cheeks.

"We'd though – " began Kai.

" – that I had died? Sorry to disappoint." completed Elsa.

…

To say that the reaction caused by Elsa's sudden appearance was overreacting is the understatement of the century. Immediately she was being bombarded with questions concerning her disappearance, reappearance, time spent away, the company, and oddly enough, her opinion on the robbery that took place at Tiana's. This took its toll even on Weselton himself, who proclaimed that he was heading back to his home to get some much needed rest. Eventually, Kai and Gerda has called a quick 30 minute break to get some fresh air and to stretch their legs. The rest of the board unanimously agreed to that idea.

"You've been gone for nearly thirteen years, and yet during all those time, you only responded once or twice. Have you had any idea how worried we were?" Kai asked as he strutted back and forth in his main office. Gerda and Elsa were sitting on opposite sides of the desk while Kai went back and forth.

Elsa let out an almost indiscernible sigh. She already predicted this kind of reaction, so last night she ran through her head of every scenario that could have taken place this very moment. Despite this, it was still unbearable hearing Kai rant and rave through the air. "Kai – " Elsa began, but was soon interrupted by Gerda, still a bit taken back by her sudden appearance.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to run your family's company without knowing where you were, or what you were doing all those years?"

Elsa turned her head to her now. "Gerda – "

"Is this how you lived your life for the past 13 years? To throw away your father's legacy after he died? He worked so hard to build this company. What were you doing for all those years?"

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. She was starting to lose patience. "Please, both of you – "

Kai was looking like he was going to pop a blood vessel, his balding head slowly gleaming from the sweat quickly building up. "I thought that perhaps one day you would like to take over. Finish your education, then call us up to head back here. Learn the trade and soon take over the reins of this company. Continue his blood, sweat, and tears. You know we needed you, right? Heaven knows we tried to contact you. Or after all those years, have you forgotten?"

"Wait, hold on – "

"And here you are, suddenly out of nowhere. I'm not sure if you appearing before your meeting here would even change a thing. The – "

"Enough!" Elsa shouted while she got up from her seat. "I get it. I neglected to inform you of my current status, and I understand how detrimental that could have been to both the company and you too. Words wouldn't be enough to express how sorry I am over the damage I've inflicted towards both of you."

"An explanation will serve us nicely." Gerda muttered under her breath.

"I…well…had a lot on my mind." Elsa said with a weak smile. "Look, I'll explain it later over dinner tonight, but what did you mean when you said that me being here wouldn't change a thing?"

"Haven't you checked our stocks? Our inventory? Our sales?" asked Kai as he handed Elsa the thumb drive containing all the fiscal information regarding Isen, and the new data from Weselton Shipping Magnet.

"I'll check them out tonight." said Elsa as she accepted the thumb drive. "Well, I was somewhat tipped off by the unsavory attitude by the investors in that room. Especially those two guys. What are their names?"

Kai began pulling up their files from a nearby drawer and handed to Elsa. "Those two were Hades and Dr. Facilier. Long story short, no good can come from them while being near their vicinity."

"I'll have to take your work on that."

Kai sighed. In the end of the day, he couldn't be mad at her. He still sees her as that same eight year old girl slurping on her chicken noodle soup. Kai and Gerda never had children, as their time to find true love has expired long before. Despite this, both still dote upon Elsa as if she were their very own. "It's good to have you back Elsa."

"It's good to see you back Kai. You too Gerda." Elsa replied back. "Thank you so much for taking care of my family's legacy. I promise I'll make it up to you."

It was good to see the both of them back, Elsa thought to herself. Despite all the years gone by and the infrequent gaps of non-interaction between them, it seemed only yesterday that she had left that airport. Things haven't skipped a beat since last time.

"I'm sure you know what this means – you appearing here" Gerda added in response to Elsa's confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You suddenly being here unannounced. I hope you are well aware legal ramifications of a dead person coming back from the grave"

"Wait, you had me declared DEAD?" Elsa nearly shouted.

"Mr. Weselton did. He's been slowly liquidating your shares. And he's yet to start on our. Slowly seizing control of your parent's company." Gerda added with a crestfallen face.

"That's partly why I'm here. To get it back." stated Elsa.

"What's the other reason?" Kai asked.

"This." said Elsa as he handed the newspaper with the article regarding Bob Parr's suicide.

"I see. Good luck with the latter. As for the former," said Kai as he walked back to his desk and sat down his chair with a thump. "I'm not sure you being here could do much. The wheels already turning. Can't slow it down even if the both – what's wrong, Gerda."

Gerda was walking around the room, craning her neck near the air ventilation shaft. "We should tell her, Kai."

"About what?"

"The will?"

"What will?" asked Elsa. Her parents never had a will. "Why wasn't I informed of this after their deaths?"

"We thought you weren't ready for it. We've tried to tell you about it over the phone, but it just didn't seem right." answered Gerda. "It's best to leave these delicate matters to face-to-face conversations."

Elsa's head suddenly started spinning. Taking a cup of glass from Kai, she downed it in 3 strong gulps. She has always wanted to confront her past, but to have it confront it back at you in the form of your parent's legacy was another thing - in written form no doubt. "When...do...I get to read it?" she asks in a barely constrained voice.

"After dinner." answered Gerda. "You look a lot like her, you know."

"Who?"

"Your mother, Idun." finished Kai. He craned his neck. "By the way, do you smell something funny?"

"I don't smell anything." replied Gerda.

"Neither do I." added Elsa.

"Smells like gas – "

BBBLLLAAAMMM!

An explosion erupted from above them. Glass and debris where showered at all 3 people, rendering them in a state of shock, stupor, and pain. Elsa manage to quickly duck behind under the chair, minimizing the pain as small amounts of debris crashed upon her leg. She began couphing up due to the amount of dust in the air.

"Kai...ack...Gerda...where are...ugk...you?" Elsa coughed and sputtered as she tried to locate her two closest compatriots. "Oh no..." she said as she spotted the two buried under blocks of concrete, glass, and debris.

"It's going to be OK, you guy." she said as she removed large amount of ruble from their limp bodies and proceeded to do a firefighter's carry on both shoulders. "Just hang in there, we'll both of you towards a hospital safety. Kai, did you say something?"

Fresh blood was already seeping from his temple. "Don't...trust...Wes...urgh." he gasped before passing out.

…

Snow White was tinkering with her golden strawberry hair accessory for the tenth time. She was on break, so she's using every moment of it to look good for the camera. She was just about to reapply her makeup when suddenly a large explosion erupted from above her. Craning her neck, her eyes nearly doubled in size as she witnessed what she just saw. "Steve. Steve, are you getting this? Look up there. Pan the camera at the top right there."

"What now, woman?" grumbled the obviously unappreciated cameraman. Looking up, he realized what got his coworker so agitated. He thought it was her period. Now it was an exploding building. Steading his camera, he pointed to Snow White, now prepared. "You're on…3...2…1…"

"Breaking news here. We're at front of the Isen Coporation building when all of a sudden explosion came from the top floors. Glass and debris have been seen falling from the source of the explosion. Though they are several injured, thankfully, no deaths have been reported. Honestly, I've never seen anything like this. Police are still investigating the cause of the explosion. Emergency vehicles have been deployed."

Snow White was walking around the entire grounds of the festival. Colorful booths once on display have now been abandoned, some even destroyed with crushing beams and glass. Smoke was quickly piling up, but Snow persevered. This is nothing compared to the first coverage of the war in Agrabah.

"OK. OK. I see. Uh-huh. OK, more news. I just got report that 2 other buildings have exploded in Arendelle around the same time: the Tremaine Industries and the Southern Isle Inc. No reports of casualties have been confirmed and…oh my God, is that who I think it is? Steve, get a look at this!" Snow White beckoned Steve with his hand. Panning the camera, Steven got a shot of Elsa leaving from the building relatively unscathed and to the increasing attention of everyone, the CEO's of Isen corporation on both of her shoulders.

"Elsa Isen, is that you?" Snow White asked Elsa as she was just exiting from the main lobby. Elsa just stood there, eyes enlarged and with a slight dazed appearance. "What happened up there? Where were you all these years? Arendelle misses you. How do you feel coming back here? Did you know – "

"Did you know about the apparent suicide of Bob Parr that took place at your childhood home, Isen Manor?"

"Care to give us an exclusive for us, Elsa?"

"Are those two OK?"

Soon, a second camera. More news vans must have showed to the scene of the accident. Before Elsa knew it, a small crowd was crowded around her. Camera lights flashed about Elsa as she just stared there. A tingling sense of déjà vu shot through her spine.

"How does it feel to be filthy rich?"

"What are you going to do with your company?"

Quickly locating her a nearby ambulance, she ignored the crowd that was gathering around her, and instructed one of the medics to take Kai and Gerda from her.

"Please take these two to an nearby emergency room." she instructed with authority. "Both are suffering from internal bleeding."

"And...what about you, miss?" asked a stunned medic, eyeing Elsa with a cridical eye. She only has a scratch on her left cheek (possibly from falling glass) and dust was covering her alabaster skin, but otherwise she looked relatively unharmed.

"I'll be fine." she departed without a moment's notice. A sense of calmness and control engulfed her. She knew what people wanted to see, and she wasn't going to give them that satisfaction.

"Enough…" she whispered to herself.

…

_Not to self, never wear heals ever again. You'll never know when you need to run from the press._

Elsa was walking at an alleyway. Having dodged many personal questions from the press, they've seem just as intrusive and obnoxious as ever 13 years ago. Elsa merely gave them the cold shoulder and exited from the Isen Building, refusing to answer any questions or be treated for any injuries. Typical of them, though Elsa as she blended into the crowd in an attempt to shake of the. Although the heir to a multi-billion dollar corporation carrying two unconscious people suddenly appearing before an exploding building hold a certain appeal to the general masses, it seems they would have to wait a little while longer. She was in the middle of her inner monologues when a voice suddenly came from above.

"Elsa Isen. Born on Christmas. Whole family died at a car crash at the age of eight. Left Arendelle to God knows where. The legendary ice queen has returned."

"It's no mystery as to how my parents and late sister met their fate." answered Elsa out in the open while craning her neck to locate the source of the voice (which was hard enough to do, given the fact that the sun was in her eyes). She heard that voice before. "Who wants to know?"

Suddenly, a young man in his early twenties appeared before her. Jumping from a fire escape, he landed with a small roll.

"Jack Frost. A pleasure." he exclaimed, extending his hands. It looked like he just finished a preforming act.

_No doubt he rehearsed this when trying to meet new people_, though Elsa.

"My mother told me to never shake the hand of a stranger." replied Elsa with a stony face, her arms crossed.

"Well, let's get to know each other. How 'bout 7PM?" answered back Jack smoothly without so much as a look of embarrassment, while leaning on a brick wall. "I'd take you to Tiana's, but if you've seen the news, you'd know of the robbery that practically ransacked the place."

"I don't have to waste." said Elsa, proceeding to continue to her destination but not before giving Jack a hard shove on the shoulder. "Get out of my way."

"Look, I'm sorry. We got off to a bad start. Let's start again." Jack turned his back to Elsa for a few seconds, and then turned back with an extended hand. "Hi, I'm Jack Frost. It's a pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

"Elsa Isen. Can I help you with something?" Elsa formally replied with a neutral face, accepting his handshake.

"You were in the building when it exploded right?" asked Jack with a concerned tone.

"You want to know how my company is doing, right?"

"Actually, I wanted to see if you were OK. You were caught in that exploding building." answered Jack quietly. "And you have a scratch on your cheek." he indicated with his fingers.

Elsa ran a finger through her left cheek. A splash of blood covered her pale fingers. He was right. What caught of Elsa wasn't the fact that she was bleeding, but his response. She has been hounded with questions from the press, and not once did they ask her about her overall welfare. But this random stranger asked her about her well-being...in an alleyway of all places. Elsa could only scoff at the irony as she ran her gloved hand through her platinum-blonde locks. "_Near_ that explosion…and thank you for asking. You don't think that Weselton is behind all of this, do you?"

Jack shuffled around, raking his white hair and playing the tassel chords on his blue sweater. That was definitely not a question he was expecting. "I don't know – what makes you say that?"

"Because his company office is the only once that hasn't blown up. I was in the office. I saw the skyline. Southern Isle Inc. and Tremaine Industries have the top quarter of their buildings blown off into the sky. The only office that wasn't blown of was Weselton Shipping Co. If there ever was a smoking gun, that'd be it."

"And," asked Jack again "what makes you think I know?"

"Because you're a cop."

Jack's grin turned a 180 from a crescent moon to a circular one. "And how would you know that?" How does she know that? From what he's overheard from one of the reporters (a petite young woman with a black bob cut), she's only got back to Arendelle yesterday.

"It says so on your badge." said Elsa brightly, holding up his badge.

Jack patted his pockets. His badge was missing. "Hey, give that back!"

Elsa smiled to herself. So a cop was before her. Could it be possible that he'd have access to all of the criminal database and their files? She would have to play this well. Making a note of to herself, she changed her posterior and body language. She lowered her crossed arms and placed them behind her back. "So…you're a cop. If you don't mind me asking, why is a cop walking around barefoot?"

"It's more funner that way." breathlessly replied back Jack. His grin was back on again as Elsa tossed back his badge at him.

"More funner?" inquired Elsa; one of her eyebrows arched. That was not a response she was expecting.

"Yeah – you ever tried it? It's almost like walking on ice." Jack proceeded to walk tiptoed around her, effortlessly gliding through the concrete and dirt that was the floor. Elsa smiled inwardly. The last time she walked on ice, she was dodging sword swings from Mulan.

"So…you're a cop." said Elsa earnestly. "Then can you help me with something? I need a favor from you."

Jack gulped. He was use to these kinds of requests. Many of them involved a shady deed to be performed from his end, and he always had to say no to such requests. He didn't want to blow his chance of losing a job. "And that would be?"

"I need to get the files regarding the circumstances around my parent's car crash." requested Elsa in one fast breath. Jack stared. It looked like she'd wanted to say that for years. He chose not to comment.

"Look – I can understand where you're coming from, but I'm really not at the liberty handing out files out to people I just meet on the street."

"Do you have a little sister, or a sibling?" pleaded Elsa, to which Jack responded with silence. He was still uncomfortable talking about his past. "I'll take that as a yes. Besides…"

Elsa slowly started walking towards Jack until she was just a few inches away from Jack's face. He could count the small amount of freckles that dashed across her porcelain cheeks. Her blue eyes stabbing at his, he could see them dilate with a sick combination of desperation and seduction.

"…we're not strangers anymore, are we?" completed Elsa with a whisper. Damn, even her teeth are completely white.

Jack sighed. Getting those files would be tricky, especially since they'd be locked in restricted zone, and he doesn't have clearance for that. On the one hand, he'll lose his job. On the other hand, when there's a smokin' Norwegian goddess standing in front of you asking for your assistance...well, you can complete that sentence for me.

After contemplating it for nearly a minute, he sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

Elsa breathed. "Thank you." Now she would finally be able to get those case files and confront her past.

"So…does this mean that I got that date with you?" asked Jack, ears perked up the size of rabbits.

Elsa contemplated for a moment. She never did liked going out, or spending time in large crowds. Truth be told, she's never really gone out…at all. Her 13 year journey has left her emotionally stagnated. Her studies have always kept her locked in her dormitories or apartment. The rare time she did venture out to the "real world" were shopping for necessities. Then again…now wouldn't be such a bad time to make a friend. To connect with someone. After all, he did say that he would get those files. The least she could do is repay him back with one night out. "OK then, sure. I gotta go right now, so pick me up at 7:00PM."

Jack's signature crescent moon split across his face. "How do I contact you?" asked, giddy as a school girl.

Elsa covered her mouth to hide her giggle. His movements were childhood, and strangely adorable. "Look at your badge."

Jack turned over his badge. Attacked to it was a blue sticky note with a hastily scribbled phone number on it. "When did you – "

Jack looked around at his surroundings. He was alone in an alleyway. The only thing that kept accompanying him were newspaper clippings and flyers promoting Idina Menzel's concert. Elsa was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh. She's good."

* * *

**Review and comments are always welcome, as always.**

**-V**


	6. Chapter 6: RABBIT MEETS QUEEN

**Jack Frost and Elsa Isen go out on their first dates in what seems...like ages, really.**

**I present:**

CHAPTER 6: RABBIT MEETS QUEEN

* * *

_Elsa covered her mouth to hide her giggle. His movements were like a child, and strangely adorable. "Look at your badge."_

_Jack turned over his badge. Attacked to it was a blue sticky note with a hastily scribbled phone number on it. "When did you – "_

_Jack looked around at his surroundings. He was alone in an alleyway. The only thing that kept accompanying him were newspaper clippings and flyers promoting Idina Menzel's concert. Elsa was nowhere to be seen._

_"Huh. She's good."_

...

Elsa was reading the text messages on her snow-encased phone. One was from Jack, and the other was from Oaken.

_How 'bout we go to La Ratatouille? I can pick you up when you're ready._

Elsa quickly opened up the internet browser on her phone and began researching the place. She smirked at what she found. La Ratatouille was a well known French establishment here in downtown Arendelle - a high end restaurant with wealthy clients pouring in and out. How Jack is going to manage this should be...fun to watch.

Slim fingers slid across her phone's keyboard as she replied: _Sure. I'll meet you there at 7:30. I'm still getting use to this city._ She then read the second text message from Oaken.

_Dear E,_

_The code for your new apartment is 0451. Everything is as you have instructed. If you have any requests, please don't hesitate to ask._

_I hope you're OK. You almost got caught near that explosion._

_- O_

_P.S. Bring carrots for Kristoff. I don't like it when he goes through those...withdrawal syndrome._

Elsa stared at the last part of the message. Carrots? Withdrawal syndrome? Bah, never mind. She wasn't the type to ask those sort of questions, especially when it involved Oaken's social circle. She looked up.

She was looking at the front door of her new apartment building at downtown Arendelle. Completely retro yet sleek and modern in its design, it was outfitted with key-codes and sliding cards, replacing traditional standardized keys. Elsa had the lease pay in a years advance with the money she earned from stock investment from other companies. This, coupled with the money earned from stocks Kai and Gerda had saved in Elsa's place while she was being traveling away has netted enough financial stability. After punching in the correct key-code, a small vibration emitted from the box. A small clicking sound came from the handle of the door, signalling it's owner to turn it. Letting out a sigh, Elsa turned the knob.

_Wow...it's exactly as I asked. Nice job, Oaken. Kristoff will be getting his carrots soon..._

Elsa was staring at her living room. A white sofa was placed behind a sleek glass low table. Dual TV monitors were covered behind a wall-cover made of tinted glass. To the right of the entrance door was a room with numerous shelves and drawers to place one's shoes, books, or belongings. As Elsa slid one of the vanity door-mirrors, she saw her entire closet filled with clothes she specifically asked Oaken to purchase online (she always had a keen interest in fashion, and bookmarked any noticeable pages that had nice clothes). To the left was the kitchen bar, complete with a black marble furnish and 4 rickety stools that look like they were carved from ice.

Elsa smiled. 2 poles near the far wall that were attached to opposite ends of the living room had a long hammock attached between them. At the far end of the apartment was a balcony, separated by frosted glass. A door near it led to the bathroom. The left 1 toilet. 1 bathroom. The entire apartment's walls have been painted a simple dark navy blue. The floors: a light mahogany.

"Home sweet home" Elsa whispered to herself as she twirled around the living room, soaking it all in that she now had a permanent residence in Arendelle of all places. True, there was the small apartment in Corona, but even that felt like a temporary resting place (which it technically was). And those uncomfortable hay mattresses at Shan Yu's Monastery? Don't even get me started on those.

Dropping her duffel bag on the sofa, she opened the contents and began settling home: a laptop, 4 phones, 2 hard drives, many extension cords, and several sweats and pins. Opening one of the laptops up, she connected the flash-drive Kai given her. A small loading bar popped up on the screen.

"3 Petabyte? Wow." breathed Elsa as she twiddled her fingers over her lips. "And it's going to take 2 hours?"

Deciding to clean herself up, she takes a quick cool shower. Wiping the fog from her mirror, she cleans her scratch with anti-bacterial sprays and seals it with a band-aid. Looking up at her reflection, she decided to take a look from her balcony. She could still see the smoke rising from the 3 main buildings that took an explosion only hours ago (Westerguard, Tremaine, and Isen). To the right of her is the Arendelle Clock Tower, bouncing of the countless city lights that were hitting it with its signature rosemalings.

"Now what to wear on the night out like this..."

...

"I sure hope she dresses semi-formal for this." Jack mumbled to himself while adjusting his scarf over his leather vest. He was standing in front of the entrance of Ratatouille. He was really starting to get tired of people talking about the explosion. News of the incident has spread like wildfire, and apparently people took it upon themselves to fabricate stories as to what really happened.

"Maybe Elsa started that explosion."

"Corporate espionage? Pul-lease..."

"Bunch of grubby pig-headed share-holders if you ask me."

"I know, the rumors are nauseating as they are plentiful."

Jack turned around to see Elsa standing before him. She was decked out in a form fitting little black dress, black stockings, heals, and an intricate trench coat with an odd Renaissance motif. If her goal was to stand out from the crowd, then she clearly achieved it.

Elsa was adjusting her black gloves. "It's best to ignore those naysayers. Like what you see?" she asked sheepishly.

Jack felt a small heat from the back of his neck. Damn, does she look good in black. "Wearing an outfit like that, who could ignore you? You look gorgeous." he said.

"Thank you." Elsa replied back. "You don't look too shabby yourself either."

"Oh, thanks." said Jack. It's good to see the fruits of your labor be complimented. Starting at yourself in front of the mirror for nearly half an hour deciding what to where really does consume a lot of your time. "So...shall we go in?" Jack asked as he extended his arm.

Elsa smirked as she accepted it. "Lead the way." This isn't bad, she thought to herself. Getting to know new people, spending a night out. It was an odd sensation, not knowing what's going to happen tonight. Usually she always had her evenings plan to a T. Unfortunately what did not expect was the immediate reaction once she entered the restaurant.

"That's her. Look!"

"Who?"

"Elsa. Elsa's here."

People where whispering and looking at her, quite indiscreetly, noted Elsa. Elsa just stood there, rather impatiently. Jack, noticing the sudden drop on Elsa's face, took action.

"Do you have the private booth ready for us?" Jack asked to a meek 20 something waiter with auburn curls and (to Elsa's bewilderment) roller-blades.

"Ah, yes, sir. Please, follow me to the upper floor." answered the waiter politely. He beckoned his guests to follow him to the other side of the restaurant, and began walking up the stairs. "We have a great view of the city from the balcony above."

"I can't wait to see." said Elsa as she followed him, her hand gliding smoothly on the rail.

"Oh, trust me, Elsa. You're going to love it." Jack called from behind. Elsa smiled in return.

The three of them are now standing at a balcony. Vines twisted around the French decor and the railing. The most striking was the complete glass floor with small baroque embellishments cut into it. Overlooking the entire Arendelle Park, Elsa could still remember their yesterday, and the distinct and unique gardening architecture it had. It's neon Christmas lights were still visible from up here. Jack was talking about how bizarre it is to have your vegetation grow in a bio-cube.

Jack took his jacket of and hung it over his chair. "Kind of feel like you're in an out-door museum." he said sitting down, indicating the park the balcony was overlooking.

"Oh, I think it gives the city a unique look." Elsa replied back, sitting down as well as taking in the view. "Oh, wow. This looks marvelous. Thank you."

"Here are your menus. My name is Linguini and I would be your waiter this evening. If there's anything I can help you with to ease your dining experience, please let me know. Can I get any refreshments? Appetizers? Anything?" Linguini said as he past the main menus to both of them.

"I'll have water. And...Elsa, what would you like to have?"

"Water as well." Elsa answered.

"Coming right up." Linguini staked quickly out of sight.

Elsa looked at the back of Linguini. How does he skate so precisely in laminated wooden flooring? She then turned to her date, who was still gawking at her. "You're staring."

"I'm sorry, but you're just drop dead gorgeous." Jack shrugged as tilted his head somewhat sideways. "And I'm really glad that you've made it out alive."

"Thanks. But your department must really be swamped, no?" asked Elsa, concerned.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Elsa began explaining. "The bomb squad has to be called in, officers have to be called in to deal with the situation, files have to be reported - "

"That last part is true for me, but I'm not sure about the 1st two topics. I'm just a simple desk job sergeant, constantly filing reports. Occasionally, I get some office drama here and there, but it's mostly just me and a computer for 8 hours straight."

Elsa's eyed widened. She couldn't imagine being shoved in front of a computer for almost 8 hours. She has to give Oaken a lot of credit to be able to pull that of. "Yeesh, that must be miserable."

Jack shrugged. "It's therapeutic, that's what you meant."

Linguini skates back with 2 glasses of water. _Damn, even the glasses are Venetian cut_, thought Elsa. _Jack's really pulling all the stuff._

"Are you to ready to order now?" asks Linguini as he cups his hand and pulls out a pen and a paper.

"Yes, I'll be having the special order." Jack answers in a confident manner, eyes still locked onto Elsa.

Elsa quickly scanned the menu. No entry was labelled special order. "Special order? That's not on the menu."

"Hence the name "special order"." Jack informed.

Elsa nodded her head slowly in agreement with that. She made her decision. "Yeah...I'll have that."

Linguini nodded as he took notes, pen jotting down. "Excellent choice. Will that be all?" With a 'no' from both of his guests, he collected the menus and skated out of sight.

"So tell me...why do you want the files and reports pertaining to your parent's car crash?" Jack ask in an attempt to start meaningful conversation. "As I recall, that case has been closed for over a decade."

Elsa placed her hand on her chair's armrest. She might as well explain in better detail. After all, Jack is risking his job for her benefit. "Well...that's a long story. It has to do with that man that committed suicide on the front lawns of my childhood."

"And...that's it?" Jack frowned slightly. "That was in the news roughly...a week ago, I believe. It's in the past."

"No - there's more. Let's just say that...I'm still working on _my_ past." Elsa sighed as she looked at the city. She began speaking slowly, rubbing her gloved hands together as to generate a friction of ideas in her head. "It's a long story - look, I'm just in a very long process of putting together what I want to become."

Jack nodded. "I see. No, I understand - it's something most 20 something go through."

"No, you don't. My past is a lot different that what most 20 something go through. The 13 years I've gone. I...was...I was tired of it all. I just wanted to escape from it all. So I concealed away my emotions. Put a wall around everyone. Didn't care if they wanted to hurt or help me."

Jack could only nod, taking in all the information the woman before him divulged. _She's not the type to reveal much on the first date_, he thought.

Elsa then shifted her seating position. The wind was blowing across her face, flaxen hair dancing around alabaster. She spoke with a voice that glaciate the speed of an iceberg. "I traveled. Saw the world. Did the impossible. The things I've done, the things I've seen."

Jack silently stared back.

"So when I read an article about that man killing himself, something clicked inside me. I don't know what it was, but I think I made the right choice So here I am - to tie up loose ends." Elsa finished.

"And...your company? What's going to happen to it." Jack asked. Followed by a tense expression in Elsa's face, he added quickly, "I understand if you wish not to talk about it."

"No, no. It' only natural that you're curious." said Elsa. She then sighed. "Pretty much that they're locking me out. Weselton has been solidifying his hold on my parent's company since the day I vanished from public life."

"Really?"

"I guess that it's rather apropos that he declared me dead." casually continued Elsa to Jack's increasingly exasperated gasp. "While I will be financially compensated for my shares that my guardians invested in, I will not be carrying my family's legacy onward."

"I'm...I'm so sorry."

"That's why I needed those files so bad. Because it's the only thing I can preserve about them, no matter now painful...it might be."

Jack remained silence. He had no idea of the inner storm that raged inside the woman sitting across from him.

"I mean, haven't you felt that way before?" Elsa asked him beseechingly. Jack was about to answer back when Linguini came back with the 2 special orders: sweatbread with exotic spices and a tangy orange sauce complimenting it.

"Thank you." Jack said while still looking Elsa straight in the eyes. He wasn't looking at his special order. Was it him, or did her blue eyes seem strangely glassy? "Well, my life's somewhat stagnant at the moment. Like it's frozen or somethin'."

"Whatever do you mean? You seem to be in the flow of things." said Elsa. She placed a fork on the sweetbread and tried a sliced piece. A smile split open her face. "Wow, this is really good." she said as she quickly began dining in.

Jack soon began dining his sweetbread. As he chewed his food, he notice Elsa tone and body posture change. _So she's that kind of girl that if you'll give food to her, it'll cheer her up_, he thought. _How cute_. "Yeah, it's that good."

"A police man working at a boring precinct isn't something that I originally planned to be."

"Well, then what did you originally want to be?"

"Something with intrinsic value. I want to help people." Jack said with strong declarative tone.

"And filing reports isn't?" Elsa asked.

Jack shrugged. "I respect the men and women that put their lives on the line, but the public sector isn't for me."

"Then what is?"

"A scientist. Or a healer." Jack began explaining in a soft, monotone voice. "Maybe it's partly due to me not being able to save my sister."

That last part caught Elsa of guard. She was not expecting that. Sympathy pored for her date as she revealed something intimate about her, even though it's practically common knowledge by everyone. "I'm...I'm so sorry. I've lost my little sister as well, Anna."

"What was she like?" Jack asked curiously.

Elsa looked down at her special order plate. "My only friend at that time. She was a very energetic young girl, vivacious and brimming with energy."

"I see. Sounds a lot like my little sister."

"So what happened after she..." Elsa began asking, but slowed down due to reluctance.

"I did what most kids did: put up a public mask, not show any emotions. Conceal, and not feeling."

"Uh-huh."

"I got a scholarship at Arendelle State University. Paid for over half the tuition, all due to this thing up here." Jack indicated his brain with his fork. Elsa smiled. Jack continued. "I...uh...wrote some pretty controversial papers on stuff."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. She always had a fascination with the unorthodox way of thinking. "Oh, like?"

Jack leaned in and pointed Elsa with his fork, his face comically serious. "I've always had an interest with the supernatural. Will you promise not to laugh or scorn at me?" Elsa nodded, so Jack continued.

"I wrote papers dealing with cryokinesis. Harnessing the potential of frozen water molecules." Jack stated plainly. "Just imagine the possibilities that can be applied. Freezing wounds. Putting a stopper to any disease. Energy management. Even being used as a weapon."

Elsa's eyes widened again. "Wow. That's fascinating."

Jack shrugged. "Another paper I did was about multi-dimensional travel. Like, what if in another dimension that clock tower over there - " he indicated the Arendelle clock tower " - could be a different color, or what if - " he said, in almost a whisper " - our sisters could still be alive."

"And you think that could work? Is it even feasible?"

"Well, evidently, by professor's had a different opinion, as they..." Jack swallowed, putting his head down. "...they kicked me out of their university."

Elsa nearly choked on her sweetbread. "No they didn't..."

"Yes they did. To add insult to injury, they also discredited me and seized my papers. My financial aid was drying up. I had no where to go. Needless to say, I was headed a very dark part of my life."

"Then what happened?" Elsa asked, leaning in. She was on the verge of her seat.

"Mr. Weselton saved me." Jack answered simply.

Elsa almost gagged on her sweetbread. "Wait - what?" she sputtered, quickly grasping her glass of water and downing it down.

"Yeah, he approached me. Pulled a couple of strings inside the Arendelle Bureau of Investigation. Next thing I know, I'm a police officer." Jack exclaimed as he placed a hand over his chest. "Only payment is that I had to keep him in the loop. Be his eyes and ears for anything he wants to hear going about this city, which believe me, is a lot."

Elsa only silently nodded as she ate in all the information she just took in...and the delicious sweetbread. That was suspicious enough as it already is. Elsa always knew Mr. Weselton was the shady type, but never did she thought he would resort to underhanded tactics like that. She was feeling somewhat giddy with that piece of knowledge.

Just then Linguini came rolling buy. "Would you two be ordering any dessert?" he said with pen and paper ready.

"Got anything chocolate?" both Jack and Elsa asked in perfect synchronization. Both looked at each other and giggled.

...

"Here." Jack said as he handed a manila folder to Elsa as they exited La Ratatouille, both having finished an exquisite dinner together. Her eyes widened again, dilating with excitement."The files that I promise to look up regarding your Adgar and Idun Isen's fatal car accident."

"I thought - "

" - that it would take about a month to get these files. I thought so to, but you'd be a bit surprised of the strings that I can pull at the Arendelle Police Academy. It's faster and riskier, but it's - "

" - more funner that way." Elsa completed with a smirk as she took the thick manila folder. Elsa sighed as she looked down. Now she would be able to get answers she's wanted. The gnawing pain that's been eating her heart will finally go away.

"I had fun tonight. I hope we get to do this together soon. Can I drive you home?" Jack asks cheerfully as he extends his hand.

Elsa eagerly took it. She really did have a lovely night out. "So did I, but I'll hitch a cab. See you soon!" she said as both departed to their ways, but stopped as Jack called something out..

"Oh, there is one more weird thing I forgot to mention." Jack added, running towards Elsa. "There was no file for Bob Parr."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "What? How come? What does that mean?"

"It means that all information pertaining to him have disappeared. I tried digging it into a little deeper, but all I found that evidence pertaining to the man has been relocated to the Arendelle Bureau of Investigation." Jack explained sadly, looking crestfallen. "I'm sorry, that was the best I can do given the circumstances I'm given."

"No, no. You did the best." soothed Elsa as she reached for his shoulder. "You helped me out with my family's case, and now you've showed me a good night out. You've done so much for me."

Jack stared at her and rubbed his back, then took Elsa's hand. "Well, actually the night out was a way of you repaying me."

"Whatever the circumstances may be, I still had fun irregardless. Thanks for everything." Elsa said, hugging Jack. He was half a head taller than her, so she had to somewhat crane her neck. "See you soon. And take care of yourself."

"Yeah, you too." said Jack, the suddenly shivered, "Huh...you're really cold to touch."

"Yeah...I get that a lot. Have a good night, Jack."

"You too, Elsa. Take care. Good-bye."

...

"Carrots, carrots, carrots, where are thy carrots?" said Elsa as she scanned her eyes around her. After her date with Jack, she went to the local grocery store to purchase the carrots Oaken requested her. It was located on the way to her apartment, so she might as well kill two birds with one stone. "Ah, there you are." she said, reaching out in front of her to retrieve the carrots.

"Elsa?"

Turning around, Elsa saw the two people that were talking to her at the airplane: Rapunzel and Eugene - those were their names. Or was his name Flynn? Both were shopping as well. "Oh hey Rapunzel and Flynn."

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" asked Flynn.

"The explosion in the building sent debris and glass at my face. Luckily, I was able to cover my face just in time, but even a little flew past my…" said Elsa as she indicated the bandage that covered her scar.

"I see. I hope you're doing fine after that explosion. The press can be a pain in the arse." said Rapunzel with a concerned tone and face.

"Thank you for asking. I'm fine, really." Elsa lied picking up a pack of carrots. "Really? You had experience of people shoving cameras up in your face?"

"Yep." replied back a smiling Rapunzel. Elsa only smiled back, staring at her with a serene expression. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head.

"Hey, you mentioned that you were going to see Idina Menzel's concert, right?"

"That's right! On Christmas night! You a fan?" said Eugene with his arm around Rapunzel.

"No, but I've heard some good things about her. And her new single is really empowering." replied back Elsa.

She didn't have time with idle chit-chat. She needed to get back to her hotel and review the documents Jack gave her, which are currently folded inside her breast pocket. Rapunzel seem to understood this, so she quickly changed the subject.

"So what are you doing in this late and fine hour?" Rapunzel asked as Elsa quickly walked to the counter, which thankfully was not occupied.

Elsa waited until her transaction was complete. When her carrots were packed, she replied, "Just picking up some carrots for my friend. It's been nice talking to you, but I gotta head back home in this late hour." Rapunzel could only stare back and nod politely as she walked outside the grocery store. Something snapped inside her, and she decided to run.

"Wait. Hold on."

Elsa turned around to see Rapunzel briskly jogging towards her. Pulling out a pen and paper, she scribbled something on it then grabbed Elsa's hand and placed it firmly in the palm, folding the gloved fingers with hers so that the two's fingers interwoven. Elsa looked down in surprise to see Rapunzel with a concerned look on her face. "Look, if there's anything you need...like a friend to talk to, I'm all ears."

"Wow. I really appreciate this." Elsa said while she placed the paper into wallet. "But shouldn't you two be enjoying your vacation?"

"We are. We're enjoying our time in Arendelle. All we wanted was to broaden our horizons - to see new things. And you're one of them!"

Elsa only stared back at her, blue eyes to green. The wind was slowly picking up. Elsa could only dart her eyes between Rapunzel and Eugene, who was standing there rather awkwardly. "Thanks." she said with a ghost of a whisper.

...

"Home at last…"

After dumping the carrots in the refrigerator and quickly taking a 4 minute shower, Elsa changed into her pajamas and looked at her computer. Only 10 minutes to go before the the data transfer is completed. Withdrawing the yellow manila folder from her jacket, Elsa placed it on the glass counter. She had decided to turn off the lights and open the blinds. She always did prefer the natural light of the moon.

This was it. Everything about the night her life was ripped away from her was to be revealed. This was the package that would reveal everything about her past. Elsa breathed in and out calmly, then opened the contents of the package. Several pieces of paper were there, including important looking reports and a dusty newspaper clipping. Elsa began reading them:

_Disaster struck last midnight as CEO Adgar Isen and Idun Isen of Isen Corporations were killed by a car crash. __Bob Parr, a former inmate of Mother Gothel's Correctional Facility, _has been taken into custody as the prime suspect, as his leased SUV was at the scene of the crime. Police believe that a history of mental illness or war trauma may have influenced the fatal traffic accident, but officials say that the entire tragedy could have been avoided entirely with different regulations.

_With the seasonal fiscal quarterly coming just around the corner, the former CEO's death will no doubt spark an internal control of who controls Isen Corporations._

_Today held the funeral procession. Their daughter could not be reached for commen -_

Elsa crumpled the newspaper clipping and threw it in the trash can. She couldn't stand reading those kinds of articles. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she opted instead to read another file.

_CASE #: 56124_

_ATUOPSY#:65423_

_ID #: 138414_

_NAME: Adgar Isen_

_AGE: 35_

_SEX: Male_

_BLOOD TYPE: O-_

_PRELIMENARY NOTE:_

_ injuries_

_- Vertabrea in neck area is displaced_

_- Brasion of bones consistent with severe and sudden stress or pressure_

_II. Ligature Strangulation_

_- Abrasions found in the neck area_

_III. Cranial Trauma_

_- Frontal lobe slightly fractured_

_ report_

_- Blood Ethanol – none detected_

_- Blood drug screen – no drugs detected_

_CLINICOPATHOLOGIC CORRELATION: Cause of death is quick and intense snapping of neck vertebrae combined with crushing pressure delivered via impact from car collision. Body suffered minor lacerations, including bruises and cuts._

Elsa could only sit there and stare at her parent's autopsy report. Her face had a simple, stoic expression, but the eyes told a different story as they devoured all the information that was presented on that paper, hungry for the truth. Her breathing soon became erratic: one moment going from calm breaths to sharp gasps to calm breaths again. Nostrils flaring, she had to read the file again and again to make sure she comprehended every little detail. After reading her father's autopsy report, she continued onto her mothers.

_CASE #: 56124_

_ATUOPSY#:65424_

_ID #: 138415_

_NAME: Idun Isen_

_AGE: 33_

_SEX: Female_

_BLOOD TYPE: O-_

_PRELIMENARY NOTE:_

_ injuries_

_- Vertabrea in neck area is displaced_

_- Brasion of bones consistent with severe and sudden stress or pressure_

_II. Ligature Strangulation_

_- Abrasions found in the neck area_

_III. Cranial Trauma_

_- Frontal lobe slightly fractured_

_IV. Forearm wounds_

_- Cuts and swelling from glass shards_

_ report_

_- Blood Ethanol – none detected_

_- Blood drug screen – no drugs detected_

_CLINICOPATHOLOGIC CORRELATION: Cause of death is quick and intense snapping of neck vertebrae combined with crushing pressure delivered via impact from car collision. Body suffered minor lacerations, including bruises and cuts._

Elsa began to slump over. The only light source in that room from the windows where moonlight seeped in and the beeping laptop in front of her, casting an eerie white light on her face. As if she wasn't already pale enough, the laptop screen only made her glow in the dark, as if she was some angel of death, watching over her family's death. With slightly trembling hands and a blurred vision, she grabbed the last file one and read it:

_CASE #: 56124_

_AUTOPSY__#:65425_

_ID #: 138416_

_NAME: Anna Isen_

_AGE: 5_

_SEX: Female_

_BLOOD TYPE: O-_

_PRELIMENARY NOTE:_

_I. C__ranial Trauma_

_- Small bruises on frontal lobe_

_ report_

_- Blood Ethanol – none detected_

_- Blood drug screen – no drugs detected_

_CLINICOPATHOLOGIC CORRELATION: Post-mortum scans reveal low neurological activity within brain tissue. Cause of death came AFTER car crash INSIDE the hospital, and may have result in sheer shock or trauma from seeing loved ones die in front of you, resulting in cardiac arrest._

After what seemed like an eternity, Elsa let go of the papers. She just stared out in the darkness of her room, bathed only in the light coming her laptop and the moon. The only sounds that were coming was the low humming of her computer and the ticking of the clock mounted on her wall.

_So that's how they died. At least my parents didn't suffer. Anna had it the hardest._ Elsa thought to herself. _Oh God, I miss them all so much._

Elsa buried her head in her hand and cried. She wanted to cry after all this time.

It felt good to cry.

Perhaps some liquor would calm her nerves. She needed a drink after what has happened today. Elsa got herself up and poured her red wine. Returning to the couch, she stirred it around a couple of times. With all of the company takeover, the building explosion, her first night out in what seems like ages, and gleaming information about her past, she really should be getting some sleep.

Elsa was about to close her eyes when a red dot appeared on her wine glass.

_What the..._

BANG!

* * *

**Me and my cliffhangers. Ain't I a stinker? And did anybody catch that Death Note reference?**

**If you want a clearer picture of what Elsa was wearing during her night out with Jack, Google "eliza cassan concept art". That's what was wearing, minus the purple collar. Yeah...I know...she looks nice in black.**

**And I had to rewatch Ratatouille again to get a clearer view of what the "special order" actually looked like. Man is that movie good. French food porn at its finest...**

**As of right now, I'm taking chemistry prep classes, and I got some personal stuff to deal with. As a result, this story is going to be on temporary hiatus. Not to mention, I got ideas for a new story.**

**Reviews and comments are always welcome.**

**-V**


End file.
